Through the Soul
by No.1 Knuckle-Headed Ninja
Summary: Haruno Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realise just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course, Naruto. Sakura-centric
1. 0 Prologue

**Disclaimer: For now and all future chapters of this fic I do not own Naruto (that means the character, manga, anime, merchandise, etc. are not mine). This is for the entire story and I'm not bringing this up again so deal with it!**

Through the Soul

Summary: I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become. –Haruno Sakura

A/N: I'll mark them for the most part but I'm not italicising entire dreams. That will get annoying. They will be told in first person by Sakura as a rather detached identity in her body. The transition from dream to awake will also sometimes be told in first person though for the most part the story will be written in third. Live with it.

Edit 20111013: Just some minor things nothing major. Changed the author notes.

* * *

Prologue

A girl's cry rang through the air. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute as I raced towards the scream. Moisture slid across my face from my eyes and flew back behind me as I ran. I felt the strain on my legs from running at speeds I hadn't known before. All I knew was I had to get there, had to save her.

But that's the question you see.

I was running at top speed towards the scream, but I wasn't doing it by choice. I just did. I felt my legs move. I felt a pain in my chest squeezing at my heart. I felt fear and worry for the little girl. But I didn't know why.

Why was I running? Who was this little girl? Why was she so important to me? Where was I for that matter? And why… why did this hallway seem so small?

As the questions flue through my head without answer, I continued to rush down the dark torch lit hallways. The doors to unknown rooms blurred past me, ignored. My line of sight stayed focus on the light ahead, not that I could have moved it if I wanted to.

**"_Faster, we need to move faster,"_** a rather familiar fiery voice echoed in my head.

'_Shut up I know'_ said the same desperate voice but without the same fire it had the first time.

At least I think it was the same voice. But then again one sounded as if it was answering the other. They sounded exactly alike but spoke in slightly different ways. Actually the first tone- voice- whatever, sounded similar to the rather annoying voice that usually echoed in the back of my head. Well, the head I was used to being in at least since it seemed both of those voices _did_ come from inside me. I'm not sure if this could be any more confusing.

I was pulled out of my musings as I felt my/this body skid to a stop turning to the left. Now my full attention was focused on the events playing out in front of me. I felt my eyes widen, and for the first time I noted subconsciously my action of choice mirrored that which my body had done. Vaguely I was aware of my body slowly stumbling forward out of the underground passageway and into the roofless room.

In the centre of the light filled room before me lay the corpse of a girl my age. She wore an orange shirt with blue ninja pants and blue sandals. She was definitely a konoha-nin by the kunai and shuriken pouches on her right leg and konoha hitai-ate tired around her neck. She lay on her side, crimson liquid pooling beneath her.

However, it wasn't the fact that the girl was obviously dead by her glazed over unblinking eyes and unmoving chest that drew my attention. It also wasn't the fact that a girl no older than myself, and a konoha-nin to boot, was lying in blood that was pouring out of the gaping hole in her chest.

No, it was the jade green eyes… my eyes. It was the pink hair pulled back into a pony tail that should have reached just past her shoulders. It was the bangs on either side of her face that should have framed it perfectly. Who outside the Haruno clan had pink hair in Konoha? Who besides my father and I have green eyes with the clan name of Haruno?

You see the reason I was so shocked wasn't just because the girl was dead. It was because this girl was my own reflection. Looking into her face was like looking into my own. Only after studying her face did I see there was indeed a difference in our natural complexion. This green-eyed rosette was blessed with a normal sized forehead… that and she wore her hair up in a ponytail, something I rarely, if ever, did.

"No," muttered grievously the same voice as before, only this time I felt my lips moving sync. The tears already trailing down my face found new resolve in the tragedy lying in the roofless sunlit room. A sob broke through, though I had been trying to hold it back and the world when dark. I had closed my eyes if the feeling of them being scrunched up on my face was any indication. I felt my knees give way and lose the ability to hold myself upright. A dull throb shot through said limbs as I kneeled in the spacious room.

The cold sensation of a sharp blade pressed just lightly enough not break the skin, hovered over the already sensitive skin of my neck. My eyes shot open with the accompaniment of a small gasp, and without moving my head the scene shot downward as my eyes locked on the shadows cast to my left. According to the absence of sunlight, a figure stood behind me holding what appeared to be a katana to my neck. If I had to guess though, I would say he or she was standing there casually but deadly all the same. It was as if this frightening person couldn't care less about my life. I was like an insect in comparison to a colossus.

The dead silence was broken by the monotone voice coming from the person behind me. It was deep and masculine, and strangely enough, it too was familiar. "It's been a long time," said the monotone voice of the man.

I felt my body tense and a sudden rage coursed through my veins. It appeared this body had recognized this man and had identified it as someone I hated with a passion and would have given anything to unleash my wrath upon.

"You," my lips growled out, disgust and malice dripping from the simple word.

"Hn," grunted the man indifferently. The reply only seemed to fuel my rage as I felt myself let off the most frighting attack I had ever felt. This man however didn't seem to have even batted an eye, completely unaffected by my jutsu.

…But the rage in me was subdued. Another aura entered the area. Though I had believed my killer intent and been the most frighting attack just moments before, it was nothing in comparison to this. My bloodlust jutsu was broken by the same attack from the newcomer. The wrath and bloodlust of the aura was feral, animalistic.

However, the surprising part was I didn't feel scared. No, not in the slightest. On the contrary I felt slightly satisfied in a cruel and sadistic way. Outside of that, seemingly pushed slightly aside in my mind, was the feeling of worry. This worry though wasn't for the threatening man behind me with a blade pressed against my neck… a man who had suddenly become tense at the presents of the aura.

No, oddly enough, it was for the man from which the killing intent was coming _from_.

And that too was confusing. I didn't know how I knew this newcomer behind me was indeed a man as he had yet to speak. I didn't understand why his incredible bloodlust wasn't affecting me. And most confusing of all, I had no idea why I was worried about this enraged newcomer.

My thoughts were broken again and everything seemed to become covered by a hazy mist. A soft, steadily loudening ring shattered the tension and the silence as the mist became a dense fog. Then the fog darkened into a black oblivion. I lost feeling before a new warm sensation engulfed me… I now recognised the ringing as my alarm clock.

Reaching over without opening my eyes I pressed the off button. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell where I had returned to. I was within my own house, in my own room, in my own bed with comfortable Suna Cotton sheets surrounding me.

End Prologue

* * *

The Suna Cotton thing is suppose to be the equivalent of our Egyptian Cotton but encase you haven't realized Egypt has not been mentioned in Naruto and I doubt it ever will be. Thus I figured I should rename it… And I didn't feel like calling it Wind Cotton, Sand Cotton sounds better to me.

Now you're all smart people… well some of you hopefully, I want to see if any of you can actually guess why Sakura questioned why the hallways were so small, who the dead girl was and also, who the two guys were.

A/N Edit: I've tried to fix some of my grammar mistakes so if there are anymore, point them out to me.

A/N 20111013: Ok so this story was created in 2007 and last updated in 2009... yeah, it's been a while. Over the past month I've been doing some re-evaluating on my life and trying to do some last minute things before I pay up on the soul I sold away. I have till the 26th to do some revamps and to hopefully get the long awaited 8th chapter out. Who knows maybe I'll even get out a ninth. After that, I ship out to boot camp and I don't know when I'll be back to do anything or what will happen in general. Since they say what I'm doing is one of if not the toughest fields to go into mentally it might be another two years before I can post another chapter so yeah... Now I'm just hoping my writing hasn't gotten two rusty as I haven't actually written anything since just before I posted the last chapter in 2009.

* * *

Preview

**"You're thoughts, I have to listen to those ramblings all the time and you expect me _not_ to comment on them?"**

_"You… you didn't?"_

"Sakura-sensei."

"Hai, but unfortunately I didn't come here for a social call, Sakura."

Next time: Inner

Ja


	2. Vol I: 1 Inner

Through the Soul

Summary: I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become. –Haruno Sakura

A/N: Hopefully you realized that was a dream in the prologue considering the end was her waking up. As far as format goes, dreams will be in first person while everything else will be in third person limited. Waking up or something of that nature could go either way. Personally I'm not entirely crazy about writing in first person POV but I think it works well for this story.

Now for a time line. This story seems to pick up just after the start of the actual series meaning last chapter was the morning before of the academy genin test - a day after Naruto defaces the Hokage monument. However there is a point to Sakura's dreams so do like Kakashi and learn to look beneath the underneath.

To clarify ages, every (important) genin in Sakura's graduating class is 12 years old. This means Sakura (28 March) is the eldest followed by Sasuke (23 July) and then Naruto (10 October). Sakura's eldest because (in my story at least) they're graduating just before her birthday.

This brings me to my next point. The story is starting on March 15 (under the assumption that genin graduation exam is on the ides) because it's before the start of Chuunin Selection Exam (1st of July). As the Rookie 9 were never held back to wait for the next Chuunin Exam and the exams happen semi-annually, every 6 months, they had to have graduated sometime between that six month period... and I like the month March.

Enough of my rambling, here's your next chapter. (PS: Sakura's real part doesn't start till the seventh paragraph so please be patient) …I wonder if people really read these…

Edit A/N: I've added changes to the Shinobi History section. Also changed ranks of Team Konohamaru members.

Edit 20111014: I edited the author notes and completely changed the history again to be a bit more in line with the manga... man a lot has been revealed since 2007. I doubt I'll be doing much changing on this from now on and I apologize for any confusion to the readers from when I first published this.

* * *

Last time: Sakura suffers a strange nightmare where she finds a young konoha kunoichi dead in a strange ceiling-less room. Then, in the dream, she is attacked by a katana wielding man whom she appears to hate and is saved by another man radiating an unreal killing intent.

Volume I  
The Introduction Arc: Restart  
Chapter 1  
Inner

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden among the Leafs, was located in the Hi no Kuni, Land of Fire. Like the name of the land's hidden village would suggest, it was surround by leafs, or more accurately forests full of trees with plenty of leafs on them. Currently among those spring leafs illuminated by the moonlight, was a head of pink hair, a genetic trait found solely in the Haruno clan.

The Haruno clan itself was one of the oldest known families having existed since the beginning of the Samurai Era well over five hundred years ago. Back then it had grown to be the most powerful, respected, and feared of the samurai clans. In fact it was believed the original samurai founded the clan. The Haruno had ruled over almost half most of present day Hi no Kunai, specifically the southern coast. In fact many samurai clans founding members including the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Minamoto had learned from or branched off of the Haruno. They had even managed to thrive and sometimes keep alliances with each other during the Warring Clans Era that had lasted for over a century before the appearance of the legendary Rikudou-Sennin. Once the infamous priest of legend had begun spreading his Ninshuu which later became known as ninjutsu, the power of the Haruno clan had slowly diminished. The land they had fought for and protected for centuries was taken from them by new and old clans that forsook the way of the sword in favour of the "Saviour of the World's" Ninshuu.

For a short time it was said that the entire world finally knew true peace. Unfortunately once the fabled Sage of the Six Paths drew his last breath the fighting resumed. Less than 50 years into the Ninshuu Era, the lands were at war once more. No longer were clans such as the Haruno, Nara, and Oda world powers. New clans of Ninshuu practitioners such as the Sanada, Kazema, Iga, and Kouga took their place. As the years passed, Ninshuu became known as ninjutsu and words like genjutsu, ningu, and kekkei genkai became as frequently spoken as taijutsu and kenjutsu. More ninja clans like the Senju, Uchiha, Nezu, Hyuuga, Miyoshi and Sarutobi started making names for themselves.

Old samurai clans still managing to survive on outdated practices were forced to flee to the Tetsu no Kuni, a snow-covered and only remaining country to be protected by samurai. During the times of the Ninshuu Era all shinobi and individuals practicing Ninshuu who trespassed in the Land of Iron were executed without trial. As such, it was the only save place for true warriors of the sword. While many of the members of the once prominent Haruno and Nara as well as other remaining samurai clans like the Akimichi and Yamanaka fled, a few rounin stayed and adapted to the shinobi culture. While the Haruno were able to hold onto what remained of their lands, the Nara were pushed west by clans such as the Uzumaki, Jiten, and Zokutou on the eastern coast.

Most of the strongest clans of the time all had their defining qualities. Some clans were united by their kekkei genkai such as the Kaguya's Shikotsumyaku or the Uchiha and Hyuuga doujutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Most kekkei genkai were the rare family abilities to mix of nature manipulation techniques like Hashirama Senju's Mokuton or unnaturally high affinities to certain abilities. Even rarer were the Kekkei Touta, which combined 3 different element manipulations, like Jinton practiced only by a select few in Tsuchi no Kuni.

Clans who didn't have blood traits usually horded hiden jutsu like the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans. Some secret techniques were made through contracts with animals which ranged from being as simple as summoning like the Sarutobi's monkey contract, to being as invasive as the Aburama's hive bodies and the Inuzuka's canine traits. Other clans had less noticeable abilities to set them apart. While the clans of Uzu no Kuni had many hiden fuinjutsu techniques, they were also so famous for their longevity that the village gained the epithet of Chouju no Sato. The Senju as a whole were revered for their mastery of all skills. Even they Haruno had family abilities and traits outside pink hair and violet eyes.

However the history of her family and the other famous ninja clans were not on the forefront of this young kunoichi's mind. For that matter, even she wasn't that well educated in the history of shinobi or her clan… but that didn't mean she didn't know anything.

Haruno Sakura was supposed to be happy today. She had just graduated from the Academy and was now a kunoichi, a genuine female ninja. She had even aced her written exam and hadn't done too badly on the physical part either. Just an hour ago Sakura had been celebrating her graduation with her mother, a retired kunoichi named Haruno Akana now serving on the council, who had once been an advisor in strategy to the Hokage. She would have loved to have had her father, Kentoku, there as well, but he was on some diplomatic mission she hadn't been debriefed on.

It wasn't even Haruno Kentoku's absence that bothered her. No, it was the same thing that had been vexing her all day, that strange nightmare.

That nightmare had haunted since her early wake up call. The written exam proved unusually frustrating; not because of the questions, but because of the fact she was having such a hard time concentrating on the task. Though she hadn't done too badly, the ningu-jutsu test would have ran more smoothly if she hadn't gotten distracted by visions of dead pink headed girls halfway through the targeting exam. If she hadn't kept on reliving the feeling of having a cold blade pressed against her neck from behind and her own reaction to that mysterious man she might have beaten her opponent in the taijutsu placement exam. The ninjutsu exam over the bushin no jutsu would have also been easier if she hadn't recalled that feral malice filled killing intent right before performing. Not to say she had done badly by any means, she just felt she could have done better.

Now, here under the moonlight in the park she was taking a walk to help clear her chaotic mind after an exceptionally long day. Despite feeling more at ease, she couldn't escape her own curiosity of what everything had meant.

**"Will you stop worrying about it already? You're starting to get on my nerves, shannaro!"**

"_Oh great you're back to annoy me," _Sakura thought in response to her inner voice. For some nice strange reason Uchinaru Sakura hadn't annoyed her once all day, until now that is._ "Not that I care, but where were you all day. Or were you being nice for once and leaving me to my thoughts?"_

**"You're thoughts, I have to listen to those ramblings all the time and you expect me _not_ to comment on them?"**Inner Sakura deflected in her usual passionate tone.

"_Yeah whatever, now will you answer my question."_

**"Huh, what question?"** her inner asked feigning cluelessness.

Sakura could feel the usual knot forming on her forehead, the tell tale sign that she was quickly becoming annoyed and would soon lose her temper. This was why she usually didn't enjoy talking with Uchinaru Sakura. Her inner just didn't seem to like listening and purposefully irritated her. _"Ugh, I asked where you were all day."_

**"…"**

"_Well?" _Sakura thought towards her innerself, losing patience.

**"I… I'm not sure,"** the inner said finally in a more normal voice that lacked its usual fire.

Now this caught Sakura off guard. Uchinaru Sakura was always fiery, making passionate comments of their love for Sasuke or annoyance over someone like Ino or Naruto. Sometimes she would even yell warnings in her head like when she was placed under a particularly difficult genjutsu. Up until now Sakura hadn't thought the words 'timid' and 'worried' were even in her inner's vocabulary much less her actions.

"What do you mean you're not sure," Sakura said only catching the fact that she had accidentally said that out loud a moment later. She quickly glanced around to make sure no one had notice her talking to herself like some crazy person. She shouldn't have bothered; she realized when she noticed she was all alone in the large park.

**"… The last thing I remember was going to sleep yesterday night… but our dreams… I didn't see our dream last night."**

_"You… you didn't?"_ Sakura asked hesitantly. She wasn't used to dealing with this version of her inner self.

**"No…"** Inner Sakura said still not with her normal fire, **"I think… whatever you dreamed knocked me out cold… that's never happened before."**

Sakura remained silent unsure of what to say to this. Uchinaru Sakura was right, this _had _never happened before. As annoying as she was, Sakura's inner had always had her back when she needed it and always pushed her forward inspiring her with confidence. Even in dreams she was present. Usually she appeared as a twin with Uchinaru Sakura plastered across her forehead, but occasionally her inner would wake her up during a particularly nasty nightmare. Not once had her inner commented without some sort of fire, passion or even just attitude. Now though, Inner Sakura was acting worried. That was Sakura's job, not her inner's. It all pointed in the very obvious direction that something was wrong since, for the first time, Uchinaru Sakura was timid and worried.

No communication passed between the two as Sakura let her feet lead her around the moonlit park. After a few minutes of this, Sakura finally took in her surroundings and noticed she had subconsciously walked to the place where she had first met Ino.

Sakura couldn't help but frown slightly at this. She had broken off her friendship with Ino a long time ago over Sasuke and, as she later realized, to grow stronger. Both Ino and she knew this in some strange unspoken way. Their rivalry itself, though neither of them would ever admit it to one another and for the most part accept it themselves, was a twisted relationship of two close if not best friends. That last part was always strange to Sakura. Despite their rivalry, how they both always chased Sasuke competitively with one another, she still considered Ino her best friend… not that she was going to tell Ino that.

This chain of thoughts was interrupted, however, by Inner Sakura. **"This dream… what… what was it about?"**

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise for a moment at the oddly worried voice. She then shook her head and began to walk again, this time with a direction in mind. As she walked back towards home she recounted the dream she had last night to her inner, all the while wondering just what the hell was going on.

* * *

-scratch- -scratch- -scratch- I felt my hand move across the paper writing something I wasn't paying attention to. I was sitting at a desk in a large white office. There were book cases along either wall to my sides. A few pictures lined these walls, but I couldn't see the details because of the position of my head. Behind me was a window, or at least I think there was one by the light coming in from it.

I was looking down at the desk, which was full of paperwork. My eyes were fixed on the report I was writing… a medical report.

I read the name of the patient, 'Nara Shikato'. That name held all of my attention.

You see, my mother was the strategist advisor to the Hokage before she joined the council. She had gotten that position thanks to her sensei and the disinterest of her sensei's son to take up said position. That man, my mother's shishou, was Nara Shikaji, and his son was Shikaku, my lazy classmate's father.

Now because of my mother's relation to the Nara, I knew that they had a vast amounts of land, and by vast, a meant a forest's worth. That was larger than the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha district put together. However, despite that large amount of land, their clan house was relatively small, consisting of only the head's family and his younger brother's (my mother had told me this after Shikaji's funeral a few years back).

The first part of firstborn's name, Shika - which means deer by the way - was passed down from the head of the clan to the heir since before Shikashi, the head of the Nara family at the time of Konohagakure's founding. That meant there was Shikaji—now deceased, Shikaku—the clan's current head, and Shikamaru—my classmate who had probably graduated deadlast this year. So who was this Shikato?

Of course, it was only after I read the next part that I understood just who Shikato was… and consequently became even more confused.

'Relatives:  
Nara Shikamaru – father  
Nara (Subaku no) Temari – mother  
Nara Sunachou – sister'

That answered the question of why I'd never heard of him. Shikato, according to this, was Shikamaru's son. But now the question was, why was I reading about Shikamaru's 16 year old son when Shikamaru was still 12!

Putting this information aside I looked to this 'Shikato's' team.

'Team 7  
Sarutobi Konohamaru – Jounin-sensei  
Nara Shikato – chuunin  
Akimichi Chou – chuunin  
Namikaze Arashi – jounin'

Once again I paused at what I had just read. Sarutobi Hiruzen, was the renowned 'Professor', the Sandaime Hokage (though in my opinion well past his prime) of our village. Namikaze Minato, according to kaa-san was the Yellow Flash, the late Yondaime Hokage. This meant that the relatives of two of the most powerful - at least at one stage in their lives - shinobi ever to live were on this team. Too bad I had never heard of this Konohamaru guy and that my mother had told me the Namikaze was a dead clan.

Despite the strangeness of these male names, it was the female name that surprised me the most. Like the Nara and the Yamanaka, the Akimichi passed down their clan name from head to heir as well. But 'Chou' was a girl's name last I checked. If what I knew was still correct, the Akimichi hadn't had a first born girl in ages if ever. Also the current heir to the clan was Chouji, another of my class mates who just graduated. Could that mean that like Shikato was supposedly Shikamaru's son, Chou with Chouji's daughter?

Again I forced this information out of the forefront of my mind and diverted my focus to the actual report 'I' had been writing on this medical form. However before I could even read the first line my attention was forced up away from the paper by the movement of my head. From this angle I had a better look at the desk I was working at. It was rather nice yet plain and simple too. Unfortunately, unlike the design, the surface of the desk was cluttered with piles of paperwork that obscured the only decorations adoring its surface. Three photo frames, that most likely had a picture in each, were hidden behind one such pile.

Instead I focused my attention on the movement of my hand as it grasped a stamp. A rather large and official hanko stamp of approval I noticed as I collected some ink onto it. Could I really be this important as to have such a seal? As my hand moved across the paper I couldn't help but try to glance at my own signature. Coincidently my left hand was obscuring it, allowing only the katakana 'ku' and 'ra' to be seen, the last two characters of my name. Instead my glance caught sight of something much more shocking than my own signature. It was a ring.

A _wedding _ring.

I was married!

"Sakura-sensei."

Before I could even try to think about this new dilemma a female voice had broken me out of my thoughts. That and I felt my head snap up at this voice.

Standing in the doorway to the office was a 16-year-old. She had brown hair tied up into a messy bun. Green capris covered her legs to just above her ankles and her sandals were high heels. A white shirt covered her down to her midriff exposing the mesh shirt she wore underneath that.

And now I realized just what was happening. And the more I thought about it the more idiotic I began to feel. No matter how impossible it seemed; it was the most logical explanation. Just look at what I was seeing, the people — this 16-year-old apprentice in front of me, the dead rosette and the men from my previous dream; — my important status — this large office full of paperwork and such; — and most importantly this wedding ring on my finger.

I was obviously still me, Haruno Sakura… well maybe not the Haruno part anymore. I was dreaming of things that hadn't happened, yet had somehow come to be. What I was seeing… could this possibly be my future? And that girl from before… could it be possible, could that girl have been my daughter?

I suddenly felt very strange indeed. I was only supposed to be 12 and here I was married with kids, not to mention a very important person, maybe even the Director of Konoha Hospital.

"What is it, Rina?" I felt my lips move and heard my voice.

"Tsunade-sama has come to see you, sensei," this girl, Rina, said to me politely.

A smile came to my face at this and I felt… happy in a sense. I felt the feelings of happiness but knew they weren't 'mine' if that's understandable. "Wonderful, send her in."

The girl bowed slightly before walking out. In her place came another. The women looked to be in her mid-twenties with long blond hair pulled back at the base of her neck into pigtails. Her clothes were rather like my 'apprentice's', if that was really what she was. The difference was in the colour of her capris, style of the shirt and obi she wore along with her thin green coat.

"Tsunade-shishou, it's been awhile."

"Hai, but unfortunately I didn't come here for a social call, Sakura," Tsunade said to me with a serious face. "As you know–"

"**_Sakura? Sakura!"_**

Whatever this woman was about to say was interrupted as a voice broke through and the dream began to mist over. I saw the woman's lips move as if talking to me, but I couldn't see or even think clearly enough to read them. The mist became a dense fog once more and turned into a black oblivion.

This time, however, I didn't feel my senses return.

End Chapter 1: Inner

* * *

Sorry in advance for having such a long translation and notes section.

Clans mentioned  
**Sanada**, **Nezu**, **Sarutobi**, **Miyoshi**, and **Kirigakure** – were four family names in the Sanada Ten Braves. The Ten Braves were in service to the Sanada. Of them, Sarutobi Sasuke followed by Kirigakure Saizou are the most famous. The Sarutobi clan as we all know already used and referenced in the manga for our beloved Third Hokage and his family. Also who better to have found Kirigakure no Sato then a family named Kirigakure? I was going to add a bit more history but it didn't flow right. (Didn't have room to add this)  
The **Oda** and **Minamoto** were actually clans in Japan. Originally I was going to reference the clans of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu, and Oda Nobunaga as the original daimyo of Earth, Wind and Lightning countries. A branch of the Haruno was supposed to have started the Fire's daimyo family as well. (Didn't have room to add this)  
**Jiten** (自転) – (n) rotation / spin (info from AnimeLabs)  
**Zokutou** (続騰) – continued advance / spiral upward (info from AnimeLabs)

Places mentioned  
**Konohagakure no Sato** - Village Hidden among the Leafs  
**Hi no Kuni** - Land of Fire.  
**Tetsu no Kuni** - Land of Iron  
**Tsuchi no Kuni** - Land of Earth  
**Uzu no Kuni** - Land of Whirlpools (also translated as the "Land of Eddies" by Viz)  
**Uzushiogakure no Sato** - Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides  
**Chouju no Sato** - Village of Longevity (it's another name for Uzushiogakure)

Techniques and tools  
**hiden jutsu** – secret techniques. Yes I know it looks like I misspelled hidden but I didn't! (Info from Narutopedia)  
**kekkei genkai** - literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "bloodline limit"  
**kekkei touta** - literally meaning "a selection of blood inheritance" or "bloodline selection" - it's an advanced form of a kekkei genkai.  
**jinton** - Dust Release (translated "Particle Style" by Viz)  
**doujutsu** - eye techniques. It's a type of kekkei genkai  
**fuinjutsu** - forbidden techniques  
**kenjutsu** - sword fighting techniques  
**ningu** - Ninja tools according to page 58 volume 5 on Kabuto's nin cards.  
**bushin** - clone/doppelganger

Rikudou-Sennin is a Buddhist term meaning "Sage of the Six Paths" and was mentioned in _Naruto Vol 41 Chap 373 The Student/Teacher Era...!_ on Narutopedia it's mentioned he was considered a priest spreading the religion and practice of Ninshuu. He is also referred to as the Saviour of the World.  
Ninshuu (忍宗) - the Shinobi Sect - is described to be the ideas and religion the Sage of the Six Paths spread as he travelled. It eventually became known as Ninjutsu.  
rounin – masterless samurai / wandering samurai  
shannaro- to my knowledge this word doesn't really have a meaning but is used by Sakura as an emphasis that could be translated into Hell yeah, Hell no, or Damn and is translated as 'Cha' by Viz.  
Uchinaru Sakura is Inner Sakura in the original Japanese and really is stamped on Inner Sakura's forehead.  
Shodai/Shodaime means Great First or Founding/First and is the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. He is often depicted with Team Tobirama but its believed Sarutobi is the only one of them he actually taught.  
Nidaime is the second Hokage. It was the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, who taught Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu as their jounin-sensei.

Akana- When I get to her you'll see why she's named that (aka-red). No not her hair. Anyway she is Sakura's mother according to this fic. As a bit of background encase I don't mention it later the reason I said she was a strategist adviser to the Hokage is because in this story she was the apprentice of Shikamaru's grandfather and took the roll as adviser when Shikaku didn't want to. (Administrative-nin)

Kentoku- 'Ken' is the beginning of kenjutsu which means sword technique or something like , though he is a ninja and is named (as far as my memorized translations go) after sword, Kentoku isn't a samurai or swordsman and is actually more of a scholar or diplomat as he usually goes on diplomatic and liaison missions. (Administrative-nin) Also he married into the Haruno clan.

Jounin-Oyabun – Boss Jounin. It's a 'tip of my hat' to Desaix's _Training for the Job_. If anyone here hasn't read _Training for the Job_ and has a hell of a lot of time to spare they should read it. Yes it's completely out dated but I'll be damned if it is not one of the best Naruto stories I've ever read. Desaix's _Training for the Job_, Armodeus's _Uzumaki Naruto: A Second Beginnin_g, Arkhe's _Single Ninja on the Town_ and Aaron Nowack's _One Hundred Days_ along with a few others are Old School Naruto Must Read Fics in my opinion. I say this because outside of Armodeus's (which you can't find) they were all first published in 2005. You'll also notice that I spell a lot of names and Japanese words the same way as Desaix does too. Oh and if you would like to read _Uzumaki Naruto: A Second Beginning_, I have it saved to my hard drive.

First two names I came up using my memory of translations so if they mean something else that would be good to know.

Edit 20111014: I completely scraped the history and proceeded to research and write the small section of six paragraphs over the course of nine hours. I really had to brush up on things. I based the Haruno being the first samurai off of Sakura's name. I remember reading a long time ago that sakura (the actual cherry blossoms) were representative or tied into samurai stuff in some manner or form. It's been a LONG time. Also the 'clan symbol' for the Haruno is a basic circle. Other major clans that employ a circle in their symbol include the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka. Because of this I made their ancestors originate as branches or students at some point of the Haruno.

If there are anymore grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Preview

"How can a dream _want_ something?"

"Leaving it a bit late aren't you girl,"

"It's a kekkei genkai… took a while to actually prove it, too."

"Ichizoku jutsu? I thought your parents were in politics."

Next time: Medic

Ja


	3. Vol I: 2 Medic

Through the Soul

Summary: "I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become." Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realise just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course, Naruto.

A/N: By now you've probably started to figure it out. This isn't a 'start-from-the-beginning-my-way' like story. Actually its time travel in a way you've never seen it before. So please don't stop reading it because it's a time travel fic - or if you like time travel fics like me, have at it. This plot line is both Kishimoto rewritten _and_ original.

Last Edited on 20111015

* * *

Last time: Sakura was plagued by a dream of a dead pink haired kunoichi, an enemy katana wielding man and another man who radiates an unreal bloodlust. After graduating the exam, still plagued by the dream she takes a walk in the park to find that Inner Sakura was knocked out by the dream. In the end Sakura has to explain to her inner what happened as she headed back home. Another dream comes to her that night filled with more questions than answers. However it's interrupted and this time her senses aren't returning.

Volume I  
Chapter 2  
Medic

Sakura looked around. She was in the oblivion and could see absolutely nothing but void. "Hello?"

"**Sakura!"** yelled the voice parallel to her own. The rosette turned towards the voice, if you can imagine turning in oblivion when there is no sense of any direction. The 'person' in question came into view and Sakura looked into her own reflection. Yes, it was her own black and white reflection who just happened to have Uchinaru Sakura stamped on her forehead. _Well at least you can't mix us up._

"**You were in another dream, weren't you?"** the inner inquired to the original.

"Hai… where," Sakura hesitated as she looked around into the nothingness, "where are we?"

"**Our mind, sort of… It's usually rather crowded in here with all the scenery and crap, shannaro, but for some reason it's completely blank right now. Then again, were not on the usual level,"** said Inner Sakura as she too took a look around.

"Nani?" Sakura asked confused before quickly silencing the answer her inner was about to give her, "Nevermind. Did you see the dream this time?"

"**No, shannaro!"** the inner complained, **"I don't think these dreams want me to see."**

"How can a dream _want_ something?" Sakura asked annoyed, "but, still… it did end when you came."

"**Great, well I guess I'll just have to butt out while you watch them, but you have to tell me what happens then. SHANNARO!"** Inner Sakura proclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Sakura said catching the hint, "But listen up this time, I don't want to have to keep repeating myself like last time!" Sakura complained to her inner before recounting the dream she had just had and her theories as to what it was.

And on a Sunday morning too, why couldn't she just sleep in normally like she had planned on?

* * *

Sakura walked through the doors of the Konoha Library and headed for the check-out desk. After conversing with her inner this morning, she had gotten up and ready. To tell the truth, she was glad she lived in a big city like Konoha. Although it was technically called a 'hidden village' it was almost, if not, the same size as the capital of Hi no Kuni, Kaen City, and everyone knew exactly where to find it. Because it was such a big city, Konoha's library was open even on Sundays, thought exactly why this was true was a concept lost to her.

No matter, after all, why it was open really didn't matter to Sakura as long as it was. Tomorrow would be Monday, the day she was to report back to the Academy for shinobi assignments and such. Actually, those assignments might be a pretty good thing to look up today.

She walked up to the wooden desk where the librarian was busy reading an orange book Sakura couldn't see the cover of, something Icha or another. This librarian had jet black hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. She wore a modest light blue shirt with her lower half hidden behind the wooden desk.

"Um, excuse me," Sakura said causing the librarian to look up.

"Oh, hello, how can I help?" The women said cheerfully, putting the orange book away in a drawer.

"I was wondering if I could look up some things about Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied to her. This morning while she had been getting ready to walk over here, Inner Sakura said that it would probably be best if they asked the librarian for help in finding the information on this Tsunade who had, by the dream, been Sakura's shishou. Of course considering how Tsunade wasn't her master yet, it probably wouldn't be wise to go around calling her that unless she wanted to be questioned. It also probably wasn't very wise to go around stating she suspected she was dreaming of events that would happen in the future, that by all rights, she should know nothing about.

"Leaving it a bit late aren't you girl," the librarian said smirking at her.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came to Sakura's mind.

"The report on historical medical ninja, you are a medic-in-training administrative-nin aren't you?"

"Oh no, not yet anyway, I just graduated actually."

"Oh… OH, looking at the options then, right? So you're interested in becoming a medic then," said the librarian as she stood up from behind the desk and began to come out from behind it. She now seemed generally interested in Sakura.

"Um, yeah, I am actually." Well she did dream of being some important medic-nin, it's only natural to now be interested in becoming one, right?

"Thought so," the raven haired woman said confidently now leading her past many aisles, "I must say, to want to follow in Tsunade footsteps is a pretty common thing, not that anyone has succeeded yet. And if you only just passed the genin exam you still have a shot at becoming a field ninja right off the bat like her, too."

"What?" Now Sakura was very confused, just who was this Tsunade? If she was so famous, why hadn't Sakura heard about her before now?

"Hn, you don't seem to know much about this subject do ya, girl?" the raven haired librarian said, leading her further into the labyrinth of bookshelfs. "Training to be a medic-nin is arguably the most difficult line of work in both field and administrative ninja specialties. I should know, I tried but it was just too much for me. I turned in my hitai-ate and became a civilian."

"Anyway, a medical ninja requires exceptional chakra control; a trait even geniuses and Hyuuga have trouble with. Also they need to have a vast amount of knowledge in their field and be able to apply it. Not to mention if my experience means anything they also need to be pretty damn determined too. That's why some medic-nin stop after becoming nurse. Others go on to even become doctors. Then we have a few squads of medic-nin who can go out on the field with their comrades to increase the success rate of the mission."

"So Tsunade is an extreme rarity," the librarian continued, "not only is she a genius medical ninja, but she is also a deadly warrior on the battlefield. Anyway here ya are girl," she gestured to a shelf that looked to collect much more dust than actual use. "Good luck, pinkie, you're gonna need it."

* * *

"**So Sakura, what team do you think we'll get assigned to?"** Inner Sakura asked her outer as they walked towards the academy.

After hours of reading, Sakura had learned a lot about medical ninjutsu or 'ijutsu'. Everything the librarian had said was true and more. By all rights, medic-nin were the toughest to train. If she was to try and follow this path, she would have to not need to just become a medical ninja who could go out in the field on missions as backup and to heal them, but also become a powerful warrior.

Tsunade was a prime example for all those who aspired to this dream. She was infamous for her insane strength with the ability to split the ground with just one finger. Though it was said she was even more wildly know as the Legendary Sucker who almost always lost in gambling. And then there was the fact she was also the granddaughter of the very first Hokage.

In one book it had mentioned her rival during one of the shinobi wars was a woman named Chiyo. Chiyo was a suna-nin who specialized in poisons and puppetry. She was a not only a medical ninja but also a great warrior, much like Tsunade.

After discovering this, Sakura had gone to look for information on puppetry. What she had found was that this ninja specialty was only taught further west, like in rock and sand. And thus Sakura would be hard pressed to learn it.

Because of the dream, however, Sakura imagined that her fighting style would be more like Tsunade's. If anyone was to surpass this healing genius, it was to be Sakura. Why else would she call her 'shishou'? That meant that there was a high chance she would become insanely strong as well… not to mention…

_FLASHBACK_

"I see, so my little Sakura is finally growing up!" Sakura's mother, Akana squealed happily at Sakura's question.

"Kaa-san" Sakura whined, **"Stop treating us like some little kid, we're a kunoichi now, SHANNARO!"**

"You're finally coming out of that silly fan-girl phase and starting to take ninjutsu training seriously," the elder Haruno said proudly, completely ignoring her daughters protest. "I wish Kentoku could be here to see this."

"Hey! I never-"

"Now then, as you have probably discovered there are two general fields of ninja, those who pass the field exam and take important missions and-" Akana began her violet eyes looking directly into Sakura's green ones.

Deciding to drop the Sasuke-kun issue because of her mother's sudden seriousness, Sakura finished the sentence, "-And some fail and take more supporting ninja roles that keep the village running, yeah I know kaa-san."

"Good, good. I became a strategist as you know, an administrative position." Akana said, "But you still might pass the field exam. If you do, the field-nin have a lot of different speciality types, the main being nin-, tai-, and gen-jutsu. My guess is you'll become one hell of a genjutsu specialist in that case. Especially considering-" the elder rosette paused, hesitant to finish her sentence.

"Considering what, kaa-san?" Sakura frowned, confused.

"Well… Sakura, I'm going to ask you a question and you need to answer it truthfully as possible, alright?" Akana said nervously.

"Okay…" This was confusing Sakura, why would her mother be so nervous?

"Do you… I mean, um… have you ever heard…" The violet eyed woman paused, building up her courage, "ok, do you or do you not have an Uchinaru Haruno?"

There was absolute silence in the Haruno house. You could have heard a pin drop if one had fallen. But like all things, it quickly came to an end.

"Nani?" Sakura asked her eyes wide.

"In your case, I guess it would be an Inner Sakura. I know, it's really weird, that's why we don't normally talk about it or anything. A lot of other clans have them, but ours is just strange. It's a kekkei genkai… took a while to actually prove it, too. It gives us excellent chakra control at the expense of our chakra capacity. It's also harder to build up that capacity, but our clan has special training for those with the blood-limit for that. Of course there's only a one out of ten chance you have it and all. You're grandmother never had it either, but I did. You're probably one of the ones who didn't get it so never mind, eat your dinner," Akana rambled quickly saying a lot of information Sakura almost didn't catch. "You can pretend this conversation never happened."

"No wait… I well… yeah, I do have her… since I ended the friendship with Ino actually." Sakura said blushing.

"Oh… oh you do, ok… um wow, I never got Inner Akana till I was the age you are now," the violet eyed rosette said surprised.

"Yeah… anyway, kaa-san," the green-eyed Haruno said to her mother, "I was actually wondering if you knew anything about ijutsu."

"... Ijutsu?" Surprise was even more evident in Akana's voice now, "You want to be a medic-nin?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, why?"

"You've done the research;" her mother stated with a frown, "after all you were at the library all day. I shouldn't have to tell you that its one of the hardest fields out there, not that you wouldn't do well at it I'm sure. You do have the chakra control for it and all… it's just that, I thought you would want to be a field kunoichi more."

"Oh I do!" Sakura exclaimed, "I want to become a great medic-nin _and_ warrior just like Tsunade-sama."

"…Sakura… that's wonderful, don't get me wrong, I do believe in you… but don't get your hopes up too high. Tsunade-sama isn't one of the Densetsu no Sannin without reason. She is a kage level ninja. Even Shizune, who has been her apprentice for years, never had what it took to surpass Tsunade-hime and Shizune was very talented in the medical field."

"I know that but…" Sakura trailed off. For a moment, she debated on whether it would be a good idea or not to tell her mother about the dreams. After all, Akana was her mother; she would understand, wouldn't she?

"I never said you couldn't do it." Akana reassured smiling slightly, "Who knows, Sakura. You might have what it takes to become Tsunade-sama's successor, not to mention you're already talented in genjutsu."

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura shook her head before looking down at the book she was caring. After dinner last night, her mother had given her the book saying that right now she should concentrate on become a field ninja and that this old, worn, and frayed leather covered book would help. Sakura had found the book interesting and asked about the symbol on the cover.

Her mother had then set her down and went into a little clan history lesson.

The original Haruno crest, usually simply referred to as the samurai crest, was a common symbol integrated into family crests among both the sword carrying fighters of old and the present shinobi world. It was very simple, just a plain circle after all. What was on the book was the short lived Haruno Shinobi Crest that had been invented about two centuries earlier when the clan had split into two factions. Back then the majority of the clan fled to the Land of Iron while the stragglers stayed behind to develop the ninja arts. They had chosen to specialize in genjutsu to complement the kenjutsu they already had mastered. Because of this, the Haruno Shinobi Crest, like the original Haruno crest, was a circle, but it also had three tomes that spiralled clockwise around the kanji for illusion, ''玄' ('Gen'). It wasn't used by the clan anymore, as they had reverted back to the original crest a few years after the Nidaime Hokage came to power.

Also, this book was first written almost five years before Senju Hashirama was chosen over Uchiha Madara to become the Shodai Hokage. The author of this book was her great-great-grandfather, the first Haruno to become a Konoha-nin.

"Well, look who it is. Hello Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura however was too lost in her thoughts to pay the voice she recognised a passing thought. "Oh, hello Ino," Sakura replied distractedly.

This threw the Yamanaka for a loop. She could only stare in surprise as her pink haired rival as she walked off with her green eyes locked on to the old book in her hands. It wasn't the book that shocked the blond; it was that unlike her own greeting, Sakura's hello held no malice in it.

After blinking a couple times, Ino ran to catch up with Sakura. If the Haruno rookie kunoichi wasn't going to provoke an argument about Sasuke or whatever, there was no point in acting aggressive to the green-eyed rosette right now.

"What's with the book?" Ino asked curiously putting their rivalry aside for a moment.

"Family techniques"

"Ichizoku jutsu?" Ino asked confused, "I thought your parents were in politics."

"They are, but the Haruno were originally _the_ samurai clan. That's why my mother even had that seat on the council to inherit."

"Really?" Ino blinked still befuddled by this whole idea.

"Yeah, Okaa-san told me when she gave me this book. It's full of kenjutsu and genjutsu that's been collected since the first Haruno shinobi supposedly."

"Well that explains the word 'Gen' on the cover anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sakura said suddenly remembering just who she was talking too, "whatever, Ino.

Recognising the all too familiar tone in Sakura's voice, Ino pulled her guard back up, ready for another bout with her rival.

And there pleasant walk to the Hokage tower quickly escalated into a race to see which of the two rookie kunoichi was faster and of course more worthy of 'Sasuke-kun's' love.

End Chapter 2: Medic

* * *

Kaen - can mean flame or blaze  
Uchinaru Sakura - Inner Sakura in the original Japanese (Romji)  
Ijutsu - I'm pretty sure that's medical ninjutsu, but that's from memory. So if you know, correct me.  
Gen- and Ken- jutsu - once again these are Illusion and Sword techniques respectively.  
Ichizoku jutsu - family techniques

Unfortunately, for me anyway, even though Sakura is having these dreams, it would be way too OoC if I just suddenly had her not care about Sasuke. Though I can mess with her subconscious.

Edit 20111015: Only minor editing and changes to keep the story history consistent.

* * *

Preview

_"_**Ugh, this is ridiculous, these stupid ANBU are annoying, shannaro!"**

"It really isn't your fault,"

"I won't ever leave you… wait um, I mean, I would but I- no um, I… I"

"Alright, I believe we all understand one another.

Next time: Team

Ja


	4. Vol I: 3 Team

Through the Soul

Summary: I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become. –Haruno Sakura

Edit 20111015: ... yeah I just removed the original author's note. Apparently my computer crashed sometime in 2007 and I lost a lot of things... and I had only just upgraded from dial up at the time too. Time really changes things doesn't it?

* * *

Last time: Sakura has begun to have dreams surrounding whom she is starting to believe is of an older version of herself. Now a kunoichi, she does some research on her 'shishou', Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. She also learns about her clan heritage including their samurai origins, Inner Haruno Kekkei Genkai, and their natural chakra control and genjutsu talents. Setting off to find her new team, she runs into Ino, her 'arch-nemesis'.

Volume I  
Chapter 3  
Team

It had been fifteen minutes since Iruka had left the Academy. That meant an hour had already passed since the other teams had left with their new Jounin-sensei. Yet despite the time passed, team seven was still stuck in their old classroom waiting for their incredibly late sensei.

For Sakura, the morning, which had started off with a semi-friendly conversation with her rival Ino, had remained just as unusual since she arrived at the Academy.

First off, the number one loser of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, had somehow passed the exam that everyone knew he failed last Friday. It hadn't even been ten minutes since her arrival when the newly graduated dobe had begun glaring at her crush Uchiha Sasuke. Then to continue with the oddity of the day, the knucklehead has stolen Sasuke's first kiss. That, of course, had led to the blonde's punishment at the hands of the graduated class' kunoichi.

When Iruka walked in right on time five minutes later, he only spared Naruto a pitting glance before announcing the teams. Sakura had been thrilled to hear the last Uchiha would be on her team. In her opinion, that fact was the only thing that made up for Naruto being in cell seven as well.

At lunch things had become quite interesting with Sasuke coming over to lean on a tree and stare at her after he turned her down earlier at the beginning of their brake. Despite asking about Naruto, he had come over, flirted slightly, and even almost kissed her before he ran off. However, when he returned, from the wrong way as Inner Sakura had pointed out, it seemed he had 'a kunai stuck up his ass' again. He had brought up Naruto again and left her hurt wondering if she was usually just as mean to Naruto as Sasuke had just been to her.

To make up for it, when Naruto came by she had tried to be kind. Problem was it seemed Naruto was so unused to it he suspected her of being Sasuke trying to trick him. Why Sasuke would stoop so low as to go against Naruto in a childish challenge she would never know. Inner Sakura had wondered if he was really that stupid or if he was actually that jaded. Those thoughts had plagued her all the way back to the classroom after lunch.

Sakura yawned. When she had come back to the classroom, the rosette, along with the rest of the Sasuke fan-club, had tried to get the brooding loner to return her affections. However after twenty minutes of fruitless flirting, Sakura had given up in favour of reading the book her mother had given her.

Closing the book, the young Haruno decide her time would be better spent trying to take a nap. Their sensei's tardiness was proving too aggravating for her to concentrate on what she was trying to read. What was left of her focus was utterly destroyed by Naruto's non-stop complaining over their missing new teacher. Not to mention how vexed she was that Sasuke had done nothing more exciting than blink since he sat down.

* * *

"Sakura-sama," I felt my head rise and I laid eyes upon an ANBU with a rabbit mask. It seemed I had been working in my office again because this room looked to be the same as it had been in my last dream.

"Yes?" I heard myself ask tersely.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru-san would like to speak to you," the rabbit faced ANBU replied.

"Alright, send him in," 'I' ordered.

"**Ugh, this is ridiculous, these stupid ANBU are annoying, shannaro!"** This was the second time I had heard this voice while here. This time I recognized just who it must be, my future-self's Uchinaru Sakura.

'_I know; we don't need to be guarded like this. It's not like Sasuke is actually going to waltz up to Konoha Hospital in the middle of the day and kill us.'_

I wanted my eyes to widen and a gasp to escape my lips, yet neither of these things happened. My emotions and feelings were those of my currently scowling future-self. And when I heard my future-self's thought, I didn't feel shocked or surprise and certainly no love, but bitterness and anger… perhaps even hate and loathing. It was as if I wanted nothing more than to kill this Sasuke.

Surely my future-self couldn't be referring to _Uchiha_ Sasuke. If I was really married to anyone it hat to be my Sasuke-kun. After all he's my true love, right? So it had be to someone else. And besides, Sasuke wasn't that uncommon of a name. Just look at the Sandaime father, his name was Sarutobi Sasuke.

My Sasuke defence mechanism was cut short by my future's Inner Haruno. **"Exactly! And any stupid assassin that bastard sends we could easily handle. We're the strongest kunoichi in Konohagakure after all, SHANNARO!"**

"Hey Sakura-nee-sama," a man said breaking me, myself and I out of our thoughts.

I felt a smile grace my lips as I looked at the Jounin-sensei in front of me. He stood casually in standard ninja pants and sandals with a yellow shirt that bore the Konoha symbol on it. A pair of goggles held his spiky brown hair upright completely ignoring the laws of gravity. Lastly a long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck to complete his off-duty ensemble.

"Afternoon, Konohamaru," 'I' greeted casually. "How's Hinabi-san doing?"

"Alright," the Sarutobi replied blissfully, the smile never leaving his love struck face, "bosses me around like crazy and Hiashi-sama enjoys watching me for the slightest mistake. But it's alright."

"And Moegi?" 'I' pry. As the words escaped my lips I saw Konohamaru deflate slightly.

"She still won't talk to me." The sadness in his eyes spoke volumes.

'_And she has every not to,'_ my future thought, _but for now…'_

"So why have you come to visit?" My future self inquired changing the subject, "Kayaku isn't interrupting training again is he?"

Another unknown to be added to my list. Kayaku, could that be one of our generation's children? If he was, then who could possibly father a child named after a ramen toping other than Uzumaki Naruto. Then again, who in their right mind would reproduce with that blond buffoon.

Konohamaru, who had easily been distracted from the Moegi topic, shook his head, "Iiya, it's Arashi; he really is a genius, but then again look at his parents."

Arashi was a name I had already heard… But he was a Namikaze. Could that mean I had married into the fourth's clan?

"Well… I've sorta ran out of things to teach him," the Jounin nonchalantly said.

"What do you mean_ 'ran out'?_" I felt myself yell as I abruptly stood up, "I know he's a quick study but you can't seriously mean you've actually taught him _everything_ you know!"

"I can and I have," the raven haired ninja replied unaffected by what I believe to be an overreaction by me future self.

"But he's only 14," I heard the older me protested.

"So, my grandfather was only 14 when he became the Sandaime Hokage."

"Arashi isn't the 'Professor' tho-"

"But he is the next Kyuubi, Sakura!" Konohamaru interrupted finally showing the irritation he had been trying to hide since the topic of why he was here began.

I felt my body go cold. Kyuubi… nine tails, the fox demon that had almost destroyed Konoha 12 years ago… the reincarnation of that monster was my future _son!_ Let alone why, how? How could I give birth to the heir of that terrible creature? I felt like puking. After all the Kyuubi had murdered practically all of my clan! That monster was responsible for over 37 Haruno deaths not to mention the Uchiha and Hyuuga that had died since the Nine-tails' attack had started in the clan districts of Konoha.

"Let's face it Sakura-nee-sama, as Kyuubi-hiko he's already learned everything from the experiences of the previous Kyuubi's memories. He's not just your little boy anymore. It's time." Konohamaru's distant echoing rant was stopped by my future self. I was quickly realising that my own powerful emotions over the fox spirit were severing my ties to this future confrontation and I wanted to hear the rest.

"NO!" I heard my future self shout as I tried to pull myself back into the premonition like dream. I suddenly became aware of a wetness rolling down my cheeks: Tears. The soft -pat- sound reach my ears without an echo as a teardrop fell onto the paperwork I was leaning over.

"He's too young. There's still more for him to learn here. They won't take him away!" I hear myself yell almost childishly.

"Sakura-" Konohamaru tried to say softly.

"He can't leave anyway, not with that bastard on the loose. Even I'm being forced to put up with ANBU protection!" 'My' arguments were quickly turning into shouted rants.

"Calm d-"

"I won't let them take him. I'm not about to lose anyone else!" I hear my future-self finish and felt myself panting slightly.

There was silence. Suddenly I wondered if I should have let myself leave earlier. I wasn't too sure if I really wanted to know just whom I had lost. Was it the girl I had seen in the first dream? Or was it someone else entirely? The events I had seen so far seamed random. I had no idea if they were happening in any specific order. Come to think of it, this Sasuke that I was being protected from could be the same person who had held a blade to my throat in the first dream.

I suppose it was only natural to believe these events were happening in a progressive order, but I just had a feeling that each dream could be a flashback to the previous. Like I was seeing things in the reverse order to which they had happened. Now I think of it, assuming Shikamaru's son, Shikato, was the same age as Arashi because they were on the same team, then Arashi was 16 in my last dream and now only 14. It would make the most sense to be seeing things in backwards chronological order.

"I know it's hard Sakura, but you can't hold their hands forever. You need to let them go," Konohamaru comforted as he walked around to my side of the desk to put a hand on my shoulder. His attention brought into sharp clarity the wet streaks staining my face and a painful crushing feeling around my heart.

"And you need to stop blaming yourself for your mother's death. It really isn't your fault," The Jounin continued.

I felt myself stiffen and my eyes widen. I, personally, had obviously wanted to widen my eyes at the thought of my mother's future death. Who wouldn't be after all? My future on the other hand… it was clear to me that she was not over Kaa-san's death.

Even I understood what I was subconsciously trying to accomplish by comparing the reasons behind my future-self's and my own reactions. It was a distraction. I didn't want to think about this new information. Sure, everyone dies eventually, but to put a date on it, to know when it's coming, it's a surprise I'd rather not spoil.

"I guess I could get someone to teach him elemental manipulation or kenjutsu," the Sarutobi suggested hesitantly. "I just can't tea-"

"_Sakura-chan,"_ a voice broke through the dream. _"Hey Sakura-chan!"_ It was the scratchy male voice of a boy I usually identified as an annoyance… but this time it made my heart flutter for a moment.

Like every other time I had woken up, everything became concealed by a thick fog before I was submersed in darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, Sakura-chaaaan!" the childish voice of Sakura's new teammate repeated.

The rosette opened her eyes up to a spike silhouette hovering over her.

"**_Minato."_** The voice came unexpectedly breaking her thought. It was so startling she almost didn't realize it didn't sound like her Inner Sakura. _Her_ being the operative word that is. Sakura recognized the voice as her future-self's voice.

"Huh?" Naruto's confusion brought Sakura back to the present, "Who's Minato?"

"I…" Sakura blinked up at the blond, her face in a state of shock as she thought about that name, "I don't know."

"Oh," Naruto said simply with a slight confused frown on his face. There was silence as both genin looked straight into each other's eyes lost in thought. After almost a minute, Naruto's eyes widened as he realized how close his face was to hers. He quickly stood up and flinched, waiting for Sakura's punishment.

Instead the Haruno blushed. It now dawned on her why he had pulled away so quickly.

"_I should punch him for even thinking he could get that close… but,"_ Sakura hesitated as she sat up.

"**He was just checking on us,"** Inner Sakura defended providing reason for her outer's indecision.

"_Yeah,"_ the outer agreed, deciding to let it slide… this time at any rate.

Deeming this as an excellent time to change the subject, in hopes it would get Naruto to stop cringing, Sakura glanced around in search of a topic. Noticing the absence of her raven haired crush the rosette spoke the first thing to come to her mind, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, uh," Naruto blinked looking up slightly confused as to why he was still alive and unhurt. "Our Jounin-sensei finally came. Those bastards both just left for the roof."

It was Sakura's turn to blink in puzzlement, _"Left… without waking me?"_ Unable to help herself she asked, "Just left without saying _anything_? Then why did you stay behind?"

"Well I, I… uh," The blond looked like a unprepared soldier in his first battle as he stumbled over his words in a Hinata like fashion, "I won't ever leave you… wait um, I mean, I would but I- no um, I… I"

"**How articulate,"** the Inner Haruno commented giggling at the buffoon's stuttering.

Deciding to save Naruto from the grave he was digging himself, she interrupted, "We should probably catch up with them, Naruto."

"Um, they're on the roof."

Shaking her head at the fact he had already told her that but was now too befuddled to realize it, Sakura walked out the classroom door with Naruto close behind. As the brightly coloured ninjas made their way upstairs, the kunoichi couldn't help but wonder why she was being so tolerant of the shinobi waking beside her.

Now on the roof waking under the arches, Sakura laid eyes on her Jounin-sensei. The man, probably in his mid- to late twenties, had a shock of gravity defying light silver hair somewhat held up by his hitai-ate which covered his left eye. Excluding his other eye and ear, his face was completely hidden by a black facemask. As for his clothes, like most ninja he wore the standard gear except for having three-quarter length sleeves and protective fingerless gloves.

The Jounin was balanced precariously on the steel railing while Sasuke sat on the stairs a few metres from him brooding as usual.

"Ah, glad you too decided to finally join us," the elite ninja said as Sakura and Naruto came closer. Sakura opted to sit next to Sasuke while Naruto stood back slightly choosing to lean against the trunk of a tree behind her. When they were situated, their sensei spoke again. "Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" Sakura asked pacing her book down next to her.

She saw the Jounin glace down at it before continuing, "You know, the usual, your favourite thing… what you hate most… dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you show us how it's done, teach," Naruto said from behind her. "We genin already know one another somewhat, but you…" the blond trailed off leaving it open for jounin to answer the unasked question.

Sakura couldn't help but frown slightly. Naruto was acting different, sure he still had the same attitude and nature by the looks of things but… something just wasn't right.

"Oh… me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. There are a lot of things I like and I don't really hate all that much. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it… but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

Naruto shook his head at the answer as both Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped at their sensei's introduction.

Ignoring his students' annoyance, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Now it's your turn, staring with you on the right."

"My name," Sasuke said in his usual cool and collected brooder voice, "is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. I wouldn't call it a 'dream', that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I will restore my clan and there is someone I have sworn… to kill."

Sakura couldn't help but turn to Sasuke and blush as she ignored Naruto inelegant snort in the background. _"He is so cool!"_

If she had of been looking at her sensei or even Naruto she would have noticed their narrowed eyes of confirmed suspicion.

"Ok, now the sleepy-head."

Sakura couldn't help the glare she gave her sensei at this comment. **"If he hadn't taken so long we never would have even fell asleep, shannaro!"**

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. I like…" Sakura paused and glance over at Sasuke and then Naruto for a second before her eyes widened and she quickly looked back at Kakashi, "studying new jutsu." The words came out of her mouth a little too quickly not to seem like they were covering up something. "I dislike people making fun of my forehead… um, my hobbies… anyway, my dream is to become a first class field medic ninja, like Tsunade-sama!"

By now all three of the males were staring at her in shock. It only took a second for Sakura to realize why, outside of the glance at Sasuke, she had not acted like a typical fan girl kunoichi. And now that she thought about it, she realized just how much of an undesirable trait that was. If she planned on becoming such a powerful kunoichi to a point that she might even surpass Tsunade, she needed to concentrate significantly more on getting stronger than on getting hot, uninterested-in-her guys. Besides, that also might impress Sasuke.

Turning his attention away from Sakura, Kakashi looked toward the final member of team seven, "And finally… whiskers."

Sakura and Sasuke both turned around slightly to look at the blond who was still leaning on the tree quietly with his eyes closed. Both couldn't help but wonder about his attitude change… it was uncommon for him to be this calm.

"Watashi wa… Naruto desu." Naruto stated. His genin teammates frowned at the absence of his last name; Kakashi, however, narrowed his eyes in the same fashion he had with Sasuke earlier. "I like ramen… my favourite flavour is I miso with pork." His teammates sweat-dropped as Naruto offered a grin. What happened to the serious Naruto that had just been there?

"**And I thought he had actually matured like Sasuke."** Not really paying attention, Sakura didn't catch that Uchinaru Sakura hadn't called Sasuke, _Sasuke-kun._

"Also, I enjoy gardening. I don't hate too much, but I won't stand by and watch someone hurt my precious people." Determination flashed through the blonds eyes, "I will be the one to protect Konoha with every fibre of my being, because while it is true, I want respect, my precious people aren't just Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi-ojii-san, but all of Konoha. You see; Hokage is my dream."

If they had been a bit shocked at Sakura's introduction before, it was nothing in comparison to the reaction the team gave Naruto. Here was the maverick, the prankster of Konoha who graffitied the Hokage Monument in broad daylight less than a week ago, acting like a completely different person. Collected and serious, yet still able to have fun, joke and smile, it was as if Naruto had grown up to what he would probably act like as an adult overnight.

Finally breaking the dead silence, Kakashi said, "Alright, I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"By that I take it you mean the field exam," Naruto inquired still serious like one would expect a leader to be during a business meeting.

"Hmm, correct," the jounin confirmed with an equally serious nod.

Hearing no one question it, Sasuke, the only one apparently left out of the loop questioned, "Field exam?"

"It's the second part of the genin exam which is administered by a team's jounin-sensei." Sakura explained. She had found the information out just recently at the library. "It determines if a person goes back to the academy for an administrative like job or becomes a field ninja who takes missions and such."

"Right again," Kakashi said. "But did you know, of the twenty seven members of your graduation class only nine will actually be accepted as genin? The test we are about to perform has a 66 percent rate of failure." The jounin waited for a reaction but outside of two looks of fierce determination he received none.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on training field three so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand… unless you enjoy throwing up. The details of your assignment are in this handout, memorize it… and don't be late!"

End Chapter 3: Team

* * *

Watashi wa ... desu - My name is ...

I can't help but find it funny that Sakura keeps on insulting Naruto and even imagines _Sasuke_ is her _true love._ As if!

Anyway, I hope I didn't make too many grammar and spelling mistakes. If I did feel free to point them out.

* * *

Preview

"Ugh, what the hell's so damn funny Naruto!"

"Well, well, aren't we well informed?"

"**Be careful, something's not right,"**

_"Yeah, defiantly going crazy here."_

Next time: Training

Ja


	5. Vol I: 4 Training

Through the Soul

Summary: Haruno Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realise just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course, Naruto.

Last Edited on 20111015

* * *

Last time: Confused by dreams surrounding whom she will one day become, Sakura finds herself struggling to live up to her future-self. She's discovered her future-self, Namikaze Sakura, was an apprentice to Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin and the mother of the reborn Kyuubi no Kitsune. Armed with this new knowledge of her Kekkei Genkai and other family abilities, the Haruno kunoichi prepares to face her first obstacle, Kakashi's field exam, while trying to discover just who 'Uzumaki Naruto' is.

Volume I  
Chapter 4  
Training

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was pleasantly surprised to not have had another dream about her future. No, quite the contrary, from what little she could remember of the dream it was full of Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun and more SASUKE-KUN! It was enough to make her giddy. Unfortunately for her, remembering exactly what happened was like trying to hold water in her hands. The more she tried to recall the less she actually remembered.

Don't get her wrong though. The dreams were helping her move forward and pushing her in the right direction. It's just every time she came back to the present, she was even more confused than the time before. It really was nice to have a break from the enigmatic premonitions.

"**Besides we have other things to worry about,"** Uchinaru Sakura told her counterpart who was currently dreamily looking at her brooding teammate as they sat out on the training field.

Earlier that morning, after her alarm had gone off, Sakura had lain in her bed somewhere between wakefulness and sleeping. Of course when she realized she had to be at training field three at six about the time forty-five minutes later, she had used the last quarter of an hour frantically trying to get ready. After changing into her usual red Chinese dress and standard ninja gear in a practically reflexive manner, she rushed out of the house without breakfast. She had arrived exactly on time stumbling through her morning drowsiness only to discover, like Sasuke, both their sensei and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

With that thought Sakura couldn't help but glance over at her other teammate and remember just how he had arrived about an hour after her at seven.

The dobe had calmly walked through the bushes only to be on the receiving end of his fellow genins' ire filled glare. At this he had burst out laughing. Irritable from not having eaten since lunch yesterday, having stayed up to study family jutsu and thus not getting an adequate amount of sleep AND having to rush here to avoid being late only to discover Kakashi probably wasn't coming any time soon just like yesterday, Sakura had gone to deck the amused blond.

Thing was, Naruto had just laughed harder after he _dodged_. There had been plenty of times when she had gotten a bit frustrated with him and punched him for it. And every single time he took it; never once had he tried to dodge or appeared to know even the meaning of the word around her. Run, yes; plead, most defiantly; but dodge? Never. Sometimes it even made her ponder if he was volunteering to be her personal punching bag. Though she pushed the guilt of that thought away, she had stopped trying to flatten her teammate.

Despite having calmed down physically, verbally she had still been the same. "Ugh, what the hell's so damn funny Naruto!" she had cried out in exasperation.

The fool just grinned back cheekily and replied, "Two of the smartest in the class showed up like obedient dogs to wait for a master who probably won't make his grand entrance till an hour or two before noon."

"Grr, if you're so smart, then why are you here at seven!" The still enraged rosette had yelled out.

However the knucklehead ignored the malice in her tone and replied with a calmer heart-warming smile, "I knew my teammates would follow the rules like good shinobi, but it's no secret around Konoha that Hatake Kakashi is notorious for both his chronic lateness and reading porn in broad daylight. Also it says in the ninja handbook that a shinobi must always be prepared, or he risks endangering not only the mission and himself but more importantly his comrades… or something like that at least."

If Sakura had been anger before, everything was forgotten when she discovered Naruto could not only make intelligent conversation but also think in general. As the dead last, he wasn't supposed to be able to figure out something so easily when two of the brightest in the class couldn't. Then again, the point of his argument was that they should disregarded what Kakashi had told them and 'break the rules.' As one of the four most trouble-making students ever to pass though the academy halls, it wasn't too much of a surprise breaking the rules crossed his mind.

"You've read the ninja handbook?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"And that's why I decided we should eat breakfast together," The blond had finished as if Sasuke hadn't spoke at all, his foxy grin back in place.

With his argument stated, Naruto had then built a fire and cooked them ramen for breakfast adding in two eggs and the miso flavoured packet at the end. It hadn't taken very long and he had somehow managed to hide all the remains so it was impossible to tell there had ever been a small fire set up there.

Sakura had eaten the ramen despite not thinking it a very healthy breakfast and knowing according to their sensei they weren't supposed to eat. Even if she wouldn't say it aloud she had to admit it had been cooked perfectly and really hit the spot. Who would have ever guessed Naruto could be a decent cook… even if it was only ramen.

And that was why currently, a full three hours after she had first arrived at Training Field 3, Sakura's thoughts were occupied with confusion over the strange behaviour of the supposedly blond buffoon.

"**What happened to that idiot who would always act first and think never?"** Inner Sakura asked helping her outer contemplate the meaning of Naruto's change in behaviour.

"_Yeah,"_ Sakura agreed, _"how did he mature five years over night? Sure he's still the same goofball, but now he actually seems intelligent!"_

Both parts of the green eyed Haruno had been reflecting over Naruto's sudden change for the past hour in this manner. Still neither could figure it out. It was almost as if he had read a script and knew what was coming, analysing it, and reacting accordingly in his own style with a bit more maturity that usual.

Sakura sighed, knowing that the long four hour wait was three fourths over but dragging on just as slowly as ever.

* * *

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi greeted as he walked towards his potential genin team about twenty minutes before eleven.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted simultaneously with Naruto.

Ignoring the brightly dressed genin, Kakashi led team seven towards three wooden posts. Setting an alarm clock down on the middle one, he said, "I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have here two small bells," he held up the silver noise makers. "Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails to get a bell, doesn't get any lunch. Instead you'll be tied to that tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

"_So that's why he didn't want us to have breakfast,"_ Sakura thought as a slight smile escaped her lips. Similarly, both Sasuke and Naruto smirked as well.

"But sensei," Sakura said suddenly realizing, "there are only two bells."

"That's because one of us won't get a bell." Naruto answered, "It means that theoretically, at least one of us should be tied to that stump. He's trying to pit us against one another."

"Very good, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, that is if you considered the 'U' his eye made as a smile, "but also whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is going back to school… and disgrace." His face was serious and remained so as he continued, "You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack with killing intent or you'll never stand a chance."

"_Shuriken?" _"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura protested.

"Relax, Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured her. "This is Hatake Kakashi. He's the renowned Copy-nin Kakashi, an ex-ANBU member, student of the fourth and a prime candidate for Godaime Hokage; second of course to Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. So don't let him fool you; he might be holding back, but that's just because we're nowhere near evenly matched."

Everyone stared at the grinning fool in surprise, "Heh, at least that's what the file said."

"Well, well, aren't we well informed?" Kakashi inquired suspiciously, "And just where did you get my file, Naruto?"

"Not. Telling," Naruto said slowly with his infamous mischievous fox-grin.

"Hmm, alright then, let's forget Smarty-Pants-kun, we'll start on my signal."

Sakura saw Naruto's eye twitch before in a burst of speed Naruto pulled a kunai. The weapon, however, never made it out of Naruto's hand as Kakashi appeared behind the orange-nin pointing the offending, still in Naruto's hand, to the back of his neck.

"Not so fast," the jounin said nonchalantly, "I didn't say 'go.'"

The kunoichi's eyes widened, _"Whoa…! I didn't even see him move!"_

"**Yeah, how the hell are we supposed to beat that, shannaro?"** Inner Sakura protested, **"We're just genin, and he's an elite jounin, famous too."**

"_There's just no way…"_

"But at least you struck to kill. So it seems you've begun to respect me," the copy-nin said with just a hint of happiness in his tone before he chuckled, "Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like you three. And now… ready… steady… GO!"

* * *

Sakura stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of her.

After the genin had disappeared, Kakashi had just rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. That was at least, until Naruto spontaneously challenged him to a fare match fit for Kage. It had been as if all the maturity and intelligence he had shown for the past twenty-four hours had been thrown out the window. Kakashi's response was a couple well placed insulting tips, nonchalant dodging, and an orange book that he read as Naruto attacked him.

That all changed when Kakashi had made the hand sign tora, a sign of fire. Trying to save the blond, she had shouted out for him to move. It had been in vain or course, as all it had done was distract him from the jounin attacking behind. Luckily for the blond, Kakashi's 'all powerful ninjutsu' was nothing more than a stupid perverted taijutsu move with an even more hyped up moronic name. The 'sacred technique' as it turned out was nothing more than a super charged ass poke.

He had landed in the lake and his first attack had been two well aimed shuriken that were carelessly dispatched with just two of Kakashi's fingers as he chuckled over his book. When the blond pulled himself back out, Kakashi proceeded to taunt him before beginning to walk away. Naruto's response was a higher-level jutsu than what they taught in the academy that apparently dealt with making solid replicas of one's self instead of just illusions. And that's where things got interesting.

Amidst the confusion, a single clone had snuck up behind Kakashi and grabbed him from behind. That moment should have been spent getting a bell and Naruto could have succeeded. The buffoon, however, had _not_ gone for the bells and instead aimed for the glory… and got it. Not even giving Kakashi a second to recompose, the clone self-destructed blasting the jounin towards the supposed dobe. But in that same moment of confusion as the exploding clone had leaped to latch on, his eight comrades had each thrown their kunai and shuriken at the jounin and began preparing a jutsu. With a simultaneous shout of "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu," 40 flying weapons became 200 deadly projectiles. All they hit however was a kawarimi log and the surrounding ground.

The Naruto team all looked around in confusion. Deciding the jounin was nowhere to be found they all formed a cross like seal and dispelled. Each and every one of them had been a clone, and now, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if they had all been mere doppelgangers from the beginning.

"Naruto…" The whisper escaped her lips as she looked at the empty clearing before her.

"You should worry about yourself," a voice whispered beside her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized just who it was. She whipped around just in time to see her sensei before she was surrounded by a whirlwind of leafs. The wind died down and she found herself standing up surrounded by trees.

"**Be careful, something's not right,"** Uchinaru Sakura warned.

"Sa-kura…" someone called

Said kunoichi turned around quickly to see blood. Lots and lots of blood covering a porcupine like Sasuke with all the kunai sticking out of him, holding Naruto's equally bloody corps. The blond had three swords stuck in his chest and his blank glassy eyes were looking right through her.

"Save Na- Naru-to," Sasuke begged as their teammate's corps rolled out of his arms to her feet. Sakura stared wide eyes in shock her mouth hung open.

"_NO!"_ Sakura thought trying to look away. Unfortunately it seemed she couldn't and slowly the corpse had changed. The orange outfit was replaced by a blue tank and pants. A pink belt was tied around his waist and pink bands were around his wrists. Instead of the swords, there was a hand-sized hole through the boy's chest where his left lung should be. The boy's hair was more like a lion's main fanned out around him and there were no whisker marks on his fourteen year old face.

"**NO! KAYAKU!"** The inner voice cried and she felt an immense pain rush through her.

"_Kayaku… that name, the one I thought was Naruto's kid… This makes no sense he shouldn't be born yet and Uchinaru Sakura shouldn't even know him, so how? None of this makes any sense, everything feels weird and the guys shouldn't be so hurt… GENJUTSU! Kakashi cast a genjutsu, that's why!"_

Sakura formed a seal to help concentrate her chakra and felt herself sit up as if awaking from a nightmare. Panting somewhat and covered in a cold sweat, the kunoichi searched the clearing she had somehow rolled into during the nightmarish genjutsu.

Now there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Kayaku was Naruto's kid, hence being a whiskerless spitting image of her teammate. Though now she thought about it, that Kayaku guy had looked even more like the Yondaime. That idea led her to think about how much Naruto looked like the fourth… could they be related?

"_No impossible, Naruto's clan name is Uzumaki."_

"_Watashi wa… Naruto des,"_ the memory of the blonde's voice rang around her, but this time it wasn't coming from within.

The Haruno looked up to see the spiky headed silhouette of her teammate. As she expected, the blond was fine, no stab wounds at all. But also with the shadow over his face, it was hard to see his whiskers and he really did look like the fourth.

Everything suddenly felt cold as questions spun around in her head. Wasn't _she_ going to be related to the fourth if the dreams were true? Could that mean she was the one crazy enough to fall for this idiot? That would explain why her future-self had jumped to the conclusion that Konohamaru had come to tell her about Kayaku interrupting practice. It would mean Arashi and Kayaku were brothers and would explain why Kayaku would be known for interrupting their training.

"_NO! HELL NO! Future or not, there was no way she would have fallen for this… this… NARUTO! Not even if he IS, and he probably ISN'T, related to the Yondaime Hokage! It had to just be coincidence right? Right!"_

"Sakura-chan?" his voice betray worry.

"Oh… um yeah," Sakura said shaking her head, "fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… but what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting a bell?"

"Uh… heh heh, yeah, but… I think we should work together. This test is doesn't make any sense don't you think."

Sakura blinked. He wanted her help? How was she supposed to be of any use? With those clones he practically had a team of his own and he still couldn't win. Nevertheless, Naruto was right about one thing. Theoretically it shouldn't be possible for a genin to best a jounin, especially one like Kakashi. "Yeah, as genin we shouldn't be able to beat someone like him."

"But if we work together, maybe we can. A ninja must see beneath the hidden meanings. What if the real test is to put our differences aside and work together?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. Missions are usually carried out in groups of three or four. Teamwork is a fundamental skill; that has to be it!"

The rosette couldn't help but be amazed at the blond. He had just ran around and showed Sasuke and her up with his strange solid clones, tactics and skills. Now he appeared out of nowhere and figured out the test. Maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall for this Naruto. Besides if she could get him cleaned up, like out of that orange suit for a start, he might even _look_ like boyfriend material.

"**Boyfriend material? Naruto! SHANNARO, who are you? Hinata!"**

Sakura's eyes widened. How the hell did that thought slip in there! Naruto and boyfriend material did not belong together in a sentence unless it referred to how Naruto was most defiantly _not_ boyfriend material… Right? _"Kami, these dreams really have me losing it. I can't believe that just crossed my mind."_

"Earth to Sakura, you still there?" Sakura instantly became aware of a hand being waved in front of her face.

"Knock it off, Naruto," the kunoichi responded swatting his hand away. _"Yeah, defiantly going crazy here."_

"Heh, gomen Sakura-chan," the blond apologized as he scratched the back of his head. The Haruno had to will herself not to think about how cute him scratching the back of his head looked.

"Uh, yeah, yoshi!"

* * *

Sasuke growled at Kakashi from his position tied to the centre stump. Team seven's kunoichi couldn't help but shake her head at the supposed 'prodigy'. For a guy who marked top of the class, he sure turned out to be an idiot… than again maybe a better word to use here was arrogant.

When Naruto and Sakura had found their raven haired teammate who had amusingly gotten himself buried up to his neck by their sensei, they discovered the last thing he was willing to do was team up with them. If anything, he seemed more interested in showing Naruto up. That was made clear at the end of the exam when Sasuke threw a tantrum by trying to attack Naruto after Kakashi had commented about Naruto's abilities. It was safe to say the attack failed miserably as he had already been tied to the stump by then… and only succeeded to look like an enraged idiot by flailing around like that.

This failed attack had brought Sakura to one conclusion. She had tried to think of another explanation as to why her crush would behave such a way, but just couldn't. Uchiha Sasuke was jealous. He was jealous of Naruto's show of skill, jealous of his show of strategy, and most importantly, jealous that Naruto had been able to figure out what to do when he, the rookie of the year, hadn't.

By trying to convince the unreasonable Uchiha that they had to work together, they had exhausted too much time and still came up one ninja short. That disadvantage had lead to Naruto's deceitful little plan to buy the partnered genin some more time. Naruto would be the first more. That meant he was the distraction. With the basic technique of hiding her chakra, which Sakura had greatly perfected yesterday afternoon, she had been able to sneak past Kakashi while he had been fighting Naruto in 'a great fight of rival shinobi for the honour of becoming the next Hokage!' With luck she didn't know she had, the kunoichi had found herself turning back the clock ten minutes, just seconds before it should have rang.

Meanwhile, despite the elite jounin being more wary of the blond after their last fight, he hadn't been able to sense Sakura as he hadn't expected needing to open his senses enough to sense her low level chakra signature that was hidden almost completely. Because of that, he hadn't noticed when Sakura came back from her little side mission and why he had been so surprised when Sakura trapped him in as slightly more complex genjutsu.

This was the reason she hadn't had hardly any sleep last night. She had found genjutsu exceedingly easy; that was true. Her mother, Akana, who had helped her through the last two hours of her midnight training after discovering that nothing she said was putting her daughter to sleep, had said learning the basics of genjutsu and the jutsu itself should have taken her at least a week to master even if she was a prodigy in genjutsu. Her mother had simply been so dumbfounded at the end of the after-hours training session that she walked into the master bedroom door and hadn't even bothered changing into pyjamas to go to bed. It had worried Sakura as well. Before drifting to sleep, Sakura convinced herself that she was so adept at genjutsu because some sort of knowledge had been transferred to her through the dreams subconsciously. After all, genjutsu was almost completely a mental technique, not a physical one.

Anyway, despite her godly-like talent at genjutsu, it was still only a high-D/low-C-rank illusion technique. Thus, though Kakashi had been shocked just like Naruto's sneakily little exploding clone, _just_ like the clone, it wasn't enough to fool him. It had been enough though. This time, the real Naruto was the one to rush the jounin… and this time he hadn't been aiming for the glory of defeating Kakashi in battle, but the true objective of Kakashi's exercise. Naruto grabbed both the bells.

By the time Hatake cancelled the genjutsu, Sakura already had a shiny silver bell in hand with a grinning loudmouth standing next to her holding his own annoying little noise maker. The jounin hadn't even had time to move to snatch them back when the alarm sounded, ending the field exam.

That lead to where they were now. Sasuke tied to the post, Kakashi looking at the Uchiha with a disapproving look, Naruto grinning like his usual foolish self and her astonished by the way things had turned out. Of course, Kakashi had already tried to tell them the point of the test only to be interrupted by Sakura. She had announced it was teamwork which they had tried to convince the 'rookie of the year' to go along with only to realize he wasn't going to agree and that they barely had enough time to get the bells so had decided to cut their losses and get through.

Kakashi's reply had been something she doubted she would ever forget, "In the shinobi world, those who break the rules regulations are trash, however, those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash."

Of course they still passed; they had after all gotten the bells. But he had also made sure to tell them, they were the reason Sasuke passed. It seemed Kakashi hoped a little humility would not only push Sasuke to get stronger, but also help him overcome his arrogance. With that done their now officially Jounin-sensei had dismissed them for a little one-on-one talk with Konoha's last Uchiha.

The partnered genin had left the training grounds together in a semi-comfortable silence. Sakura had been lost in thoughts of how Naruto had done all he did today and his slightly more mature attitude. Not to mention the 'Kayaku' memory kept on popping up much to her annoyance. Her orange clad companion also seemed to be in deep thought over something.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto had said hesitantly.

"hmm?"

"Yesterday… why did you call me Minato? How do you even know that name?"

"I," it was the Haruno's turn to hesitate. _"Wait a minute, what is does he mean by that last question?"_ Sakura frowned before finishing, "I don't really know. The name just sorta… came out. But what about you. The way you asked that question, what's so special about the name Minato… and for that matter, how do you even know I wasn't referring to a port?"

The boy's eyes widened and for a split second she could have sworn the blond smiled. "Oh, heh, no reason, and the way you said it yesterday sounded like you were saying a name. Like how you address Iruka-sensei or even Sarutobi-jii-san."

Sakura didn't even bother trying to hide her frown or suspicious gaze as she looked at the blond.

"Well anyway," Naruto said pulling his eyes way from her, "I need to get going, I have an appointment with the Hokage soon… heh, heh. See ya tomorrow Sakura-chaaaan!"

He was already running by the time he said her name childishly, and she was already seeing right through his sloppy cover up. As she watched him disappear in the crowded streets of Konoha, she couldn't help but think…

"_This is all connected isn't it… and there's something I'm missing."_

End Chapter 4, Training.

* * *

Personally, this isn't my favourite chapter. It feels a bit rushed, but I'm not rewriting it again as it works well enough. Sakura figures too many things out too fast, Naruto shows too much of how smart he strangely is, and I seem to tell more of "what happened" then I do of "what _is_ happening". But I digress, what's your opinion I wonder.

* * *

Preview

_"Wait a second, it this woman crazy! You don't give a _two_ year old ningu, even if it is only a toy set!"_

"What about us Kaa-san? I wanna learn too!"

"... Naruto is dangerous."

"What do you want out of being a kunoichi? Status, power... love?"

Next time: Purpose

Ja


	6. Vol I: 5 Purpose

Through the Soul

Summary: "I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day, I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become." Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realise just what it means to be a kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course, Naruto.

Edited 20111015: This was not an easy chapter to edit. Not only do I have to worry about the History and back-story of the original Naruto story, I have to incorporate the current happenings in part two and remember my plans for the distant future that's been haunting Sakura. Time travel really is just a big headache.

* * *

Last time: With the bell test passed, Sakura is one step closer to her confusing future. Armed with the knowledge of her families abilities and the knowledge of what she will one day become and accomplish, the young Haruno sets out to discover the missing pieces to the puzzle in hopes of understanding what is going on and who Naruto really is.

Volume I  
Chapter 5  
Purpose

The summer sun shone down on a gorgeous day in Konoha and the park was full of the brightly coloured green leafs. Children's laughter could be heard a short distance away from where I was sitting. Around me were two other women. One I recognized as potentially the future Ino and the other was known only to me by my resent dreams.

After the bell test, the dreams came back full force. Unfortunately, for my curiosity, none of the dreams so far had been very useful. They would be either a mission where I would end up healing a comrade, a surgery or hearing at the hospital or simply filling out paper work before talking to a visitor. Conversations in these dreams, while being slightly interesting when they included gossip, were full of medical mumbo jumbo or meaningless drivel that made me want to fall asleep. When I told Uchinaru Sakura one morning after, she had cracked up at the absurdity of wanting to fall asleep when you're already asleep. That and she compared the idea to Shikamaru's laziness.

What I had learned from the gossip was that sometime over my jumbled mess of a future someone named Moegi had been dating that Konohamaru guy before the Sarutobi had turned around and cheated on her with Hyuuga Hinabi. Shikamaru's wife, a former Suna-nin named Temari, was the Leaf's liaisons with her original village in which her younger brother, Gaara or something, was Kazekage. I also learned that our sensei Kakashi had an archrival named Maito Gai who had originally been the leader of a genin team from the grade ahead of us. Gai's students consisted of a Gai clone named Rock Lee, the Hyuuga council representative Neji, and Hyuuga Tenten who was Neji's wife and currently my company on this summer's day.

On a more important note, outside of problems with a very powerful nuknin and his followers, the world as a whole had been at peace. Konoha's closest allies were Sunagakure. Kazekage Gaara and our current Hokage were close, if not best, friends. Now I knew without a doubt that I was married to the Rokudaime Hokage, conversations with Nara Temari, a frequent non-patient visitor of my hospital office, assured me of that. Temari and my future-self seemed to be good friends as well. While there had been gossip mixed in, I had learned about the future's political standing from her. At some point in our future there had been the Fourth Shinobi World War against an organization called Red Dawn, Akatsuki. The last war had resulted in peace between all nations and the dubbing of the 'Legendary Konoha 11', which I was a part of.

War is needed to sustain a strong military. It's a sad truth. With peace many of the shinobi villages had disbanded, their ninja usually joining one of the five remaining villages. This had lead to the current problem. Some ninja wouldn't join one of the Five Great Hidden Villages and then also refused to retire. Instead they chose to be nuknin. Almost all the nuknin were banning together under a certain S-ranked nuknin named Sasuke, not to be confused with Uchiha Sasuke. While I hadn't seen the future Sasuke-kun in my dreams yet, I also hadn't found anything that could absolutely link him to the rogue ninja orchestrating the terrorization the shinobi world. Most of this war information I had only just learned from Temari in yesterday night's dream.

On a different note, I also discovered I was indeed the Director of Konoha Hospital while Ino had become head of Torture and Interrogations. All the other information I learned was rather trivial and unimportant outside of that specific conversation.

What had been most interesting, not to mention infuriating to my curious mind, was that out of all of these dreams, Sasuke, Naruto, my husband, my son Arashi, and the Kyuubi never once came up or appeared in my dreams. Of course, the fact that the Kyuubi, as I've hear about him, hadn't come in to my dreams was a good thing. All my present life, I had been told that the Kyuubi attack was a natural disaster that there was no reason behind. The question of whether or not this was true was just one more of my ever growing questions yet to be answered. Maybe in this dream though, I could find an answer… without finding too many more questions to go along with it.

Beside me on the bench of the picnic table sat a woman whose long blond hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her bangs completely obscured her right eye from view. The presents of the wedding ring on said woman's finger implied that this Ino was possibly not a Yamanaka any more. Of course then again maybe she had been like my mother and married a man who took her last name instead. Either way, Ino wasn't wearing her trademark purple colour for once. Instead she opted for an orange halter and black pants.

On the other picnic table bench sat Hyuuga Tenten, her back was turned so that she was facing the playing children and Ino and myself at the same time. Her brunette hair was up in two buns and she wore a pink shirt and brown pants that matched her hair. Though Tenten was off duty, a senbon danced around her right hand as she toyed with the needle absentmindedly. Her brown eyes were focused on a young ghostly eyed boy, most likely her son, who was throwing a ball to a boy with a mane of shoulder-length spiky blond hair.

I instantly recognized the blond boy as Kayaku, the dead konoha-nin that replaced Naruto in Kakashi's genjutsu during our bell test last week. This Kayaku however looked to be about eight unlike his dead counterpart. With the ball the nine or ten year old Hyuuga had thrown him, he made to throw it at a seven-year-old chubby chestnut haired boy. Instead however, he turned around and ran, laughing all the way. Then I watched him be tackled by the only girl in the small group of kids.

This girl I recognized instantly. Namikaze Yuya was the first person I had seen in any of these dreams. Although now she appeared to only be six and her jade green eyes still shined with the innocence of the child she was. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was my daughter and that this dream was really the future I wanted.

I figured each one of these kids was here with one of us. The Hyuuga boy was obviously with Tenten and I was guessing the brunette was Ino's. That left Kayaku and Yuya. Yuya was mine obviously and as I was pretty sure Kayaku was Naruto's, I figured maybe I was babysitting him because I was Naruto's teammate.

"So Ino, how's Chouji doing, Naruto-sama's not riding him to hard is he?" Tenten asked.

Mentally, my eyes widened. Since last week, though it felt much longer than that, these dreams had given me ample time to practice my deducting skills so I could make sense of these dreams. I knew Ino was Chouji's teammate so that was easy to explain… though it could imply something else. Calling the dobe of my graduation class 'Lord Naruto', however, was very intriguing since I had heard hardly anything about my blond teammate before now. Maybe he was out on some super important long mission and I was taking care of Kayaku for him or something like that. That could explain some of the instances were Kayaku had been mentioned by me or someone else in other dreams.

"Good," Ino replied not taking her eyes off the brunette who was now in possession of the ball thanks to Yuya. "Now that my Inoku-chan's about to start the academy, Chouji wants to put the family tattoos on his face."

While future-Sakura merely smiled slightly at the comment knowingly; I mentally face-faulted at the shocking news. I knew Ino, or at least my fellow twelve-year-old present time Ino, was dead set on Uchiha Sasuke as I had been- AM…, and she practically wanted Chouji's complete opposite. How in the world had this happened? At least it explained why Inoku was a brunette and slightly heavyset for his age.

"I know what you mean;" Tenten nodded turning to face Ino better, "Neji started training Tsurugi in the Byakugan as soon as they let us enrol him in the Academy."

"Heh," I felt the breath pass through my lips before they moved to form the teasing words my future-self spoke, "Wasn't your ideal birthday present for Tsurugi-chan a toy weapon set… when he turned _two_."

_"Wait a second, it this woman crazy! You don't give a _two _year old ningu, even if it is only a toy set!"_ I thought.

"Yeah, Tenten," Ino smirked, "Tsurugi-chan is the only kid I know who knew how to hold and throw a kunai before he could speak."

The weapons mistress blushed embarrassed by our teasing. "Shut up," she muttered averting her eyes back to her son running around with his friends. After a short moment of silence Tenten asked, "What about you Sakura-_sama_; how are the Hokage and Konoha's Great Prodigy"

I felt my face twist into a slight scowl, possibly in part from her teasing use of formality, before 'I' growled out, "That baka's trying to teach Arashi the rasengan."

"Nani!" Ino yelled in surprise, "But he's only nine, you don't teach a nine-year-old an A-rank jutsu!"

"Besides," Tenten added, "there's no was Arashi-chan can learn that. Iwa actually classifies that as S-rank."

"Oh he'll learn it all right," my future-self grumbled. "It scares me. Sometimes I think Arashi could be the next Uchiha Itachi at the rate he's learning and look what happened to him despite all his good intentions. But that's not even the worst part. The great _Hokage-sama_ doesn't even seem to realize the repercussions of the progress. He was actually going to teach him _rasenshuriken_ before I intervened!"

"What!" three voices cried. Ino and Tenten both had a look of shock at this theory. The other yell resounded from my daughter. Yuya ran over to us followed by the boys to question me.

"Kaa-san, was Tou-san really going to teach Arashi-nii-san the legendary rasenshuriken?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah," the one I assumed was Naruto's son Kayaku asked, "what about us Kaa-san? I wanna learn too!"

"Huh, what are you talking about? What's a rasenshuriken, Sakura-oba-san (aunt)?" asked Hyuuga Tsurugi.

A sigh escaped my lips. I wanted to know too. They said my husband, the Rokudaime, was teaching- _"wait a sec. Did Kayaku call me Kaa-san!" _But-but… he was Naruto's kid for sure. He couldn't be mine! Never ever, ever, EVER, would I fall in love with that baka, Naruto! NEVER! No way, I… I had to of misinterpreted. Maybe Naruto's wife, whoever she was, died or something and I was taking care of Naruto in her place while he was away. And because of how often we were together he became like an adopted son and started calling me 'Mother' then. Yeah, there had to be a perfectly good explanation for all this, cause there was no way that fool could gain my affections.

With my internal reasoning I hadn't realized my dream became foggy. It was only now, with my reasoning that this was some big misunderstanding, that I realized that everything was veiled by the dark thick fog encompassing me. The faces were all blurry as usual, but this time the words were only slightly muffled. And before I felt the vision completely leave me, I heard Ino's disapproving voice.

"Kami, I can't believe Naruto-_sama _actually wanted to teach your guys' son the rasenshuriken."

* * *

A shout escaped Sakura's lips as she sat bolt upright in bed. She was back in her room with no information on the rasengan or rasenshuriken thanks to her denial. And now she had almost no doubt in her mind that she had indeed married Naruto and that they had had three kids together. Sakura shivered at the though and mentally reprimanded herself, _"That is the last thing I need to be thinking about right now."_

"Sakura!" the rosette's head turned to the doorway which had just been thrown open by her mother, "Are you alright, I heard you scream."

"Wha-" the younger Haruno asked groggily despite her mental awareness.

"You said, 'Not Naruto' I think." Akana said slowly, "Just what were you dreaming about?"

The genin groaned. She had already been through his with herself. It was not a good idea to inform her mother of these prophetic dreams until she understood just what they were and why she was having them.

"Having… boy problems?" prodded the amethyst eyed Haruno.

Again, Sakura didn't answer. Could she classify this as 'boy problems'? Sure she was confused with her haywire feelings as of late, but it was more than just that. These dreams - this whole situation - was much more complex than just 'boy problems'. Still, "You could say that," Sakura mumbled in reply.

"Naruto-san… is a good kid," the older Haruno hesitance was obvious as she chose her words carefully. "He's the kind of boy who would make… the greatest of friends… a loving and kind boyfriend... good husband and father material one day too… but," she paused again this time longer as if unsure if she should continue, "he's likely to be deprived of that affection."

"Deprived?" Sakura inquired grogginess completely forgotten. Oddly, her mother's recognition of Naruto being the main antagonist to her thoughts was not what grabbed her attention. Nor was it the fact that mentioning Naruto's name first on the topic of 'boy problems' implied she had feelings for the supposed dead-last of her graduating class. Never before had her mother spoken of Naruto except in slight warnings and actions that told her to stay away. Only her father had showed great dislike for her teammate and only whenever Akana wasn't around. Accompanied with the fact the dobe had been the most annoying boy she had ever med only drove Naruto and her farther apart. Now though…

"No matter how you look at it, Naruto-san is dangerous. He will either become very powerful till insanity takes him… or a great hero who will jeopardise all that come close to him by the danger he will ultimately attract. Sakura…" the room was silent for a moment as Akana contemplated on whether to continue, "What do you want out of being a kunoichi? Status, power… love?"

An answer to her mother's bizarrely out of place question didn't come. Why did she want to be a kunoichi so badly anyway? She knew how it started. She was a member of the Haruno clan, a family that had been in the business of shinobi since before the founding of Konoha and the business of being warriors even longer. But what about her? At first, it had been Ino, hadn't it? Her rivalry with her best friend over the second born Uchiha, Sasuke, had driven her to win the object of her affection. Infatuation, as she was sure her mother already knew of, had been her motive up until a little over a week ago.

And for the first time since she was a young child, she realized she had changed. Just as the timid Sakura had been replaced by the more confident Haruno walking in Ino's footsteps, to how she was replaced by the crush-and-rival-driven academy student, Haruno Sakura had evolved into a kunoichi determined for a different purpose. That purpose was to become the head-medic, successor of Tsunade, the woman Sakura had lived as in her dreams of the future. However, she didn't understand it yet. She was so confused and it obscured what really mattered. Sakura had a purpose; yes, but a motive, a reason to chase this dream, nothing came to mind. Though the dreams gave her a purpose, they confused her to a decree without parallel.

What was she to make of the most resent dream? The implication in it that she had somehow fallen in love with Naruto and he was most likely the father of her future children, Arashi, Kayaku, and Yuya, did not sit well with the twelve-year-old Haruno. If she did want to become this woman, would she really find love in that baka? Lately he had changed so much. At practice he would always best Sasuke in sparing, come up with excellent strategies and most importantly, read all of them like an open book understanding them as if he had known them well all his life. He invaded her thoughts and confused her beyond reason and logic. Compared to before she had had her first dream, it seemed she had learned a lifetimes worth and yet now she was more confused and lost than ever before.

"_I won't stand by and watch someone hurt my precious people. I will be the one to protect Konoha with every fibre of my being, because while it is true, I want respect, my precious people aren't just Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi-ojii-san, but all of Konoha. You see; Hokage is my dream."_

**"Naruto," **Inner Sakura said. **"He wants to protect his precious people, those close to his heart, us. He's going to be Hokage one day. And then there's Sasuke. He'll gain power by any means to accomplish his goals. So what about us, ne? We don't want to be left behind, but also we want to protect our friends too."**

And Sakura had her answer. "For them. For you and Tou-san, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke… Naruto," Akana's eyes widened at her daughter's words for Sakura's eyes glistened in a way the older Haruno had never seen expressed in those jade orbs before, "for all of Konoha. I want to protect my precious people and I don't want to be left behind either. Team Seven is destined for greatness; I won't watch their backs. I'll grow strong for everyone… so they can be safe."

Haruno Akana stared wide eyed at her daughter and the house was silent. Jade eyes bore into amethyst, lit with a burning fire of determination. "My, you really have inherited a strong Will of Fire, haven't you? You will become a powerful kunoichi, Sakura," said Akana, her eyes and voice softened as a proud smile graced her lips. "Stand by Naruto-san, if he's going to be Hokage like he says, he's going to need your help… and out of anyone I think you're the only one who can truly keep that gaki safe and sane.

End Chapter 5, Purpose

* * *

senbon – acupuncture, or as ninja use them – throwing, needles  
Tsurugi – "sword/sabre/blade/bayonet/sting/clock hand" (according to AnimeLabs)  
ningu – (used word earlier) ninja tools  
Iwa – Rock (as in Iwagakure no Sato (Village Hidden among the Rocks) of Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth))  
gaki – brat/kid

Honorifics  
I personally like the use of honorifics in Naruto stories. But people have this annoying tendency of having Sakura start calling Naruto, Naruto-kun. While that does coincide with the proper use of -kun, for her to start using it at the end of his name after never doing so before when she falls in love with Naruto in some story, is actually incorrect. Don't believe me? Even when Sakura tries to convince Naruto she's fallen in love with him in Shippuuden episode 206 (best example since you can hear it) she doesn't begin to add the "-kun" to his last name. It would be a step backwards. Granted that confession kinda was a step backward in some ways anyway, but regardless of how truthful or not that confession may have been she was at least TRYING to seem sincere.

So quick reference. Go look more up on line if you want.

**-san** - the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss., Ms., or Mrs. It's the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation were politeness is required.

**-sama** - one level higher than "-san" it's used to confer great respect.

**-kun** - more informal version of san, it's used at the end of boys names to express familiarity or endearment. It's used between male friends and co-workers. Also it's used in reference to males, and can be used towards females, when addressing someone younger or of lower station. (if used for women in the work/school place it is being used instead of -san or -chan). Consider this - while Hinata does romantically like Naruto and refer to him as Naruto-kun, she also refers to her teammates as Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. So one, it doesn't necessarily mean anything romantic and two, Hinata is from a prestigious and rather formal clan. She's probably been groomed to be a lady and thus she's defiantly going to use honorifics for pretty much everybody. Also keep in mind readers SPOUSES do NOT usually refer to their lovers as kun! see -[blank].

**-chan** - used to express endearment mostly towards girls. It's also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of cuteness. However depending on the situation it can be used as an insult like if Naruto mocked Sasuke by saying "Awe did Sasuke-chan get hurt."

**Sensei** - literally meaning "one who has come before" it's a title used for teachers, doctors or masters of any profession or art.

**_-[blank]_** - This is the reason I hate people having Sakura add -kun to Naruto's name. It's usually forgotten but it's the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually only, FAMILY, SPOUSES, AND VERY CLOSE FRIENDS, have this kind of permission. (Sakura already has this permission with Naruto) It's known a yobisute. Keep in mind that if a person doesn't have that intimacy with another it can be very insulting. Here's a bit of trivia I still remember from five years ago, Sasuke doesn't use honorifics with people in general- it's just an example of the fact that he's rude, arrogant, and self-absorbed. Meanwhile, Kakashi doesn't use honorifics for any of his students but this is because as a team they're supposed to be close to one another.

oba-san – ok listen up people, '**kaa**' for mother '**tou**' for father '**jii**' for grandfather (Old Geezer/Man) '**ji**' for uncle, '**baa**' for grandmother (Old Hag/Woman) and '**ba**' for aunt. Naruto calls Tsunade baa-chan which Viz translates into Granny and can be read as Old Hag depending on your translator. Notice 'ba' only has 1 'a' not 2. The 'o' placed before the suffix adds more respect and adding –san, –chan, –kun, –sama, –sensei, –shishou, etc. basically also shows respect or the presents of a more casual relationship depending on which is used.

If any of you remember **"Chapter 311: Nicknames"** in Naruto or have ever read the back of some manga (like "Kyo" or "Tsubasa" for example) you probably know what I'm talking about at least somewhat. **Sakura is NOT going to start calling Naruto, "Naruto-kun" in any fic I ever write** because "when addressing someone by using name suffixes such as "-san" and "-kun" you will **remain distant** from that person never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers."

Now here's a random question, who here can tell me what "dramatic irony" "first person" and "third person limited" mean without looking in an English books. Yes, I already know what they mean –rolls eyes-.

Also one last thing for all you writers. I'm curious to know how many of you actually to research for your stories. I actually have a hell of a lot of stuff saved to my hard drive. For example I managed to save the list of and descriptions of jutsu (Nin, Gen, and Tai) before it was pretty much deleted from Wikipedia. It's now outdated, but it's still really useful for translation, description, rank, users extra for what I do have (and it's a hell of a lot).

Sorry for the uber long author note.

* * *

Preview

"Today, Sasuke and I will be doing a little one-on-one training."

"_This feels… so right, really comfortable, just walking beside him…"_

"HUH?"/"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE GAKI!"

"Ok I'm lost, this doesn't make any sense."

Next time: Answers

Ja


	7. Vol I: 6 Answers

Through the Soul

Summary: "I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day, I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become." Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realize just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course Naruto.

A/N: Here it is, the chapter, the very idea, which inspired this story. Despite all the though put into it, it still feels not quite right.

Edit 20111016: Added in the circumstances surrounding Naruto's birth.

* * *

Last time: Over a week after the dreams began, Sakura knows more than she ever could have otherwise and is more confused than she thought possible. Understanding and accepting that the woman she aspires to be is the wife of Rokudaime Namikaze Naruto, the young Haruno is unknowingly bringing herself closer to the ones who can tell her the answers. Now she has a motive and a purpose and is determined to reach not only her goals of keeping up with her teammates and surpassing Tsunade, but also to find the answers to her never ending questions.

Volume I  
Chapter 6  
Answers

A leaf hung precariously from its branch before it caught the light wind and followed the breeze down to earth. However it never reached solid ground as it landed on the water and began to follow the current. Haruno Sakura's gaze never left said leaf until it was out of sight. Three hours had come and gone since her talk with her mother. She had arrived at their usual meeting place, a red bridge, about an hour ago and Naruto came thirty minutes later. Both of their arrivals had been met with a glare from Sasuke who came on time like always. Seeing as it was now nine, Kakashi would be arriving any minute now. Three minutes later he did just that; late as always to meet with his silent and bored team.

Over the past week, Naruto had stopped wearing his orange jacket. The pants still remained their loud usual orange colour but now they were accompanied by either a plain black shirt or a mesh t-shirt and black ANBU-style vest combo. Today it was the black shirt.

Discretely, Sakura had been sneaking glances at her blond teammate for the past half hour. Orange did, in a strange way, suit him. At the same time, too much of his favourite colour was just that, too much of an eyesore. Without the jacket however, it was perfect… or more accurately perfectly Naruto. His choice of clothing wasn't the only thing that changed somewhat. While he did have his moments of being mischievous and childish, Naruto was serious when he needed to be. He seemed so mature since he graduated yet still the same guy.

The more she thought about it, the faster he heart would beat. She could now see herself with Naruto in ten years time. Though it originally seemed as impossible as Naruto actually becoming Hokage, she already knew how that would turn out. Not only that, but according to this morning's conversation, her mother approved of Naruto. Her father, Kentoku, on the other hand, well she'd deal with that once he came back from his mission.

"Yo!" the jounin greeted in his usual fashion.

"Late as always, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said following what had become tradition over the past week.

"Today, Sasuke and I will be doing a little one-on-one training," said Kakashi ignoring Naruto's routine comment. "Meanwhile you two are to report to the Hokage's office. I won't see you again till tomorrow." As the silver haired jounin said this he looked at them directly in a way that spoke volume. It was as if he was trying to convey how important they were to him, almost like a last look. Suddenly Sakura felt like they might not be seeing their sensei tomorrow and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. And then as if he had never expressed anything of such magnitude, he eye smiled and wished them, "Good luck," casually.

Naruto frowned at this but started walking towards the centre of town anyway. Sakura bit her lip nervously before saying a quick, "Sayonara" and following. She jogged to catch up before falling into step next to him. The streets were now starting to get busy the closer they got to the Hokage Tower. However, despite the noise and people, to Naruto and Sakura it could have been dead silent for all they knew. Both were caught up in their thoughts as to why the Hokage would have summoned them.

What could the Hokage want Naruto and her for? _'Does he know about the dreams?'_ Sakura brushed the thought aside almost instantly. How could the Hokage know about them when she hadn't told anyone about her confusing nightly visions?

"**Perhaps he knows who gave them too us."** Uchinaru Sakura commented.

"_Perhaps,"_ Sakura thought, _"but I can't just waltz in there and ask."_

"**He's summoned us though. This could be what he's calling us to talk about."** The inner countered, **"We'll finally get some answers, SHANNARO!"**

"_Hey, we still don't know if that's what he wants to talk to us about. And even if that is it, how does Naruto fit into all this?"_

"**I don't know, I guess it could have something to do with him being smarter."**

Sakura's eyes widened and she almost stopped walking. Lucky for her Naruto was also caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice. _"I started having these dreams right before the exams, right?"_

"**So"**

"_Right after the exams, when we met Kakashi-sensei, Naruto was acting different. That's when he suddenly changed. Matured! What if… what if he's been having these weird dreams too? What if that's why Hokage-sama summoned us?"_

Inner Sakura didn't know how to reply to that. Instead she stayed silent, leaving the questions hanging in the air.

Minutes later the pair reached the tower and headed up the stairs. Once inside, Sakura was lost. Even with all her future knowledge not once had she needed to navigate the Hokage Tower walls. After all, she hadn't dreamed of Naruto or being in the Hokage tower yet. Naruto on the other hand, seemed to know exactly where he was going. Deciding it was best not to question this, she followed in silence. Soon they came to a set of closed double doors. Leaning against them stood a ninja who wore the standard administrative Chuunin wear consisting of a light tan shirt and matching pants.

"Haruno-san, Naruto-san," the administrative-nin said seeming to know Naruto a little better than the kunoichi, "Hokage-sama is holding your meeting in his private lounge. He says you know where that is?"

"Yes, thank you," the blond said distractedly before continuing past the Chuunin. Blue eyes were set with a glazed over appearance to them. A calm serious look graced his face as he moved on, lost in thought. Sakura, realizing she was falling behind just standing there, ran up to start walking at his side. With a deep breath, she tried to relax her nerves. Surprisingly a feeling of ease came much quicker and more naturally than she expected.

"_This feels… so right, really comfortable, just walking beside him…"_

"**Like we've done this a thousand times… but why?"**

"_Why else,"_ Sakura said thinking of her dreams and effectively ending the conversation.

The kunoichi continued to walk beside Naruto in silence. This time though, instead of conversing with her Uchinaru Haruno, she was trying to figure out just what was flying around in that spike blond head of her companion. He looked so serious, so much… older. Could he really be having these dreams to? Was he the cause of her having these dreams?

Before she could create another question she found his eyes upon her, his arm outstretched holding the door open. Despite his preoccupation, he had still remembered to hold the door for Sakura allowing her to enter first. Realizing the time for questions had come to an end and the answers to at least one of her questions was waiting in that room, she walked in.

Immediately Sakura spotted the Hokage sitting in an armchair and the back of a couch ahead of her, slightly to the right. On the couch sat two other people who turned to look at the entering genin. She took only two more steps in before she recognized the people. She couldn't help her eyes widening in surprise at the Hokage's guests. The first, a man she knew only from an old photograph, had long spiky white hair and a red line drawn down his face like the path of a tear from each eye. On his head was a horned hitai-ate with the kanji for 'oil' engraved into it.

She clearly remembered the photograph which she had seen him in. During one of her dreams while visiting her shishou at her house, her future-self had held a group picture containing this man, Tsunade-shishou, Tsunade's assistant - Shizune, Naruto, Kakashi, a Sasuke look alike in a crop top, a jounin who wore a white faceguard styled hitai-ate and, of course, herself. All of them had been smiling, decked out in what she assumed to be there shinobi gear. They couldn't have been very far into her future as both Naruto and her looked to be in their mid-teens, probably only 15 or 16. Excluding this man and Tsunade, they had all been in mission cloths. Also if she recalled, right next to that picture had been one of this man and Tsunade when they had been in their late teens early twenties. Then again, Tsunade always looked to be in her mid-twenties. Evidently Tsunade used an age hiding genjutsu.

After the dreams she had done some research as well. It was her shishou's old teammate, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. He was the sensei of the Fourth, Namikaze Minato and the student of the Third. Just like Tsunade and a shinobi named Orochimaru - who turned traitor, Jiraiya was of the Densetsu no Sannin.

The second person Sakura recognized in a heartbeat. In fact, she felt like she already knew this woman very well even though they had never technically met. That blond hair and falsely youthful complexion, without a doubt, it was Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin.

For a moment, jade eyes locked with amber before words played though Sakura's head.

"_I have a request"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Please… make me your apprentice!"_

"_Haruno Sakura… I've heard from Kakashi that you're intelligent and that you have a strong spirit. Alright… from now on, I won't go easy on you!"_

Sakura's eyes widened as she broke the gaze. What had that been?

"Ah, Sakura, Naruto, come sit," Sarutobi said to the genin. Forcing herself not to hesitate, Sakura moved forward and sat across from the legendary medic and beside Naruto on the other couch. The old Hokage continued, "I'm sure you are all wondering what you're doing here. First however, I believe some introductions should be made. I would like you to meet Haruno Sakura and Namikaze Naruto."

Before Sarutobi could continue however, Jiraiya interrupted, "Namikaze, I thought you told me he was going by Uzumaki?"

The old man smiled, but instead of addressing Jiraiya's question he turned to Sakura, "You know don't you. The jutsu worked."

Sakura's eyes widened before articulately saying, "Wha-?"

"You've been having strange dreams lately, haven't you Sakura?"

He knew. It seemed she had been right after all. This meeting would explain just what was going on. Not even two metres away sat the man who held the answers to her questions. After all this time, to finally be able to discover what was turning her life upside down, the anticipation was almost overwhelming. "Hai," Sakura replied, still rather flustered, "but how do- can you tell me why?"

"Of course, but first, Naruto, who are these people?"

The blond genin blinked. "Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto seemed to say without thinking.

The reaction was instantaneous, "HUH?"/"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE GAKI!" Unlike Jiraiya who sat stunned in his seat, Tsunade was on her feet hand reaching out to grip and possibly strangle the semi-idiotic loud mouth offender. Before she could touch him however, Naruto was up and standing behind an equally stunned and seated Sakura as if to use her as a shield. This left the rosette leaning back as far as possible to avoid the cleavage just centimetres from her face caused by the elder blond leaning over her trying to murder the younger blond hiding behind her. Vaguely in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think Jiraiya would have killed to be in her current position. She was very tempted to use kawarimi on him to switch their places as this was not where she wanted to be now or ever for that matter. Before she could perform the necessary seals however the Hokage spoke stopping Tsunade's rampage.

"How do you know them?" asked Sarutobi as if completely unaware of the humorous situation playing out before him.

"I… they," Naruto began unable to finish. It was as if Naruto was just as confused about how he knew the two legends, as Jiraiya had been at the nickname 'Ero-sennin'.

Instead of letting Naruto continue with his pondering, Sarutobi asked another question for Naruto to respond to automatically. "What do you know about them?"

"Ero-sennin's the biggest pervert around and prefers a tuff love approach to teaching and O-baa-chan is really a fifty-year-old hag with zero luck at gambling… and she hates being called old."

"How do you know them?" Sarutobi inquired continuing with his fast pace questioning.

"I…" Naruto began before a deep frown crossed his face, "I don't know."

There was silence as everyone looked at Naruto and Naruto began examining at his standard issue sandals.

"Why don't you two sit down again?" Both blond moved back to their previous positions at the Hokage's request, "Now everyone in this room, and most likely in Konoha as well… has already died."

"Wh-what?" gasped Tsunade.

"What the hell do you mean by that old man!"

"You can't be serious sensei," said Jiraiya, equally confused.

Unlike the other three, Sakura remained silent. Dead? Was that why… was this the reason she was having dreams. What was going on?

"I'm very serious," Sarutobi replied leaving no room for argument, "the Last Ninja of Konoha used a forbidden jutsu to reset time."

For a moment no one talked as they absorbed the information. Then Tsunade asked, "Reset? Don't you mean rewind?"

"That's a way to say it, but reset describes it better," the Third explained, "When time is reset it is as if nothing in the future ever happened. No one remembers what is to happen apart from the exceptions and even they aren't perfect."

"Let me guess, the kami remember," Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"That's right," Sarutobi said with a slight smirk throwing Jiraiya off guard. "The Shinigami keeps his memories. In the first time line, I had to use the Fourth's jutsu to summon the Shinigami to protect Konoha from Orochimaru."

-Tch- Naruto grunted showing an instinctual dislike for the last member of the Densetsu no Sannin. Though unvoiced, Sakura too felt a strong sense of hatred rise at the mere mention of that snake's name. The emotions painted on the genins' faces did not go unnoticed by the two sennin. Sarutobi on the other hand, completely ignored the distraction.

"Because the Shiki Fuujin requires you to sacrifice your soul in exchange, you end up trapped within the Shinigami. As a result, when everything was reset back to ten days ago, my memories were not reset or forgotten and my soul was placed directly back into my body."

"But even if you have all your memories, you said you were in the Shinigami, how do you know about the stuff that happened after you died?" Naruto asked taking everything in stride.

Sakura let her mind drift for a second as she looked at her blond haired teammate. This information wasn't the kind of thing you heard every day. Hell, this would be better placed in some science fiction novel rather than real life. Yet here Naruto was taking in all the bizarre intelligence as if they were simply discussing some casual subject like who would win in a fight or which jutsu was better. Her musings were cut short as Sarutobi answered Naruto.

"Erasing the past and putting everything back the same way it was over a two decades ago can't be done in an instant. In that brief period of limbo the last shinobi came to me so that I could change things if all other plans failed. The fact that Sakura has been having dreams and Naruto's new maturity proves that things are going as planned." Sarutobi said. He knew there wasn't a person in the room that wasn't wondering about that juicy piece of information he had just let loose. Sakura could tell by the smirk on the Third's face.

Before a question could be asked about this 'Last Ninja' however, Sarutobi continued with the list of exceptions. "The Bijuu are the closest things to kami in the world. However in comparison, I suppose they could be defined as demigods. For this reason, while they do have ties to the future, all their memories are locked tightly away in there subconscious. It would be like walking around with a type of amnesia. That power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is in Naruto as well. That is why he acts and approaches situations like his more mature future-self would without realizing he's doing so."

"But Naruto's not one of the bijuu!" Sakura exclaimed. This whole thing was confusing. Unlike Naruto, she couldn't take all this effortlessly, especially not the idea that Naruto was the Nine Tails. It was hard to understand just what was going on and what was being said. The Haruno already knew who the Kyuubi was, even if she had never had the pleasure of meeting her son. "Arashi is the one, and he's not even born yet!"

"Arashi?" Jiraiya asked, "Namikaze Arashi? What does Minato's grandfather have anything to do with this?"

"Sakura," Sandaime said to diffuse the situation, "Didn't you wonder why Arashi was the reincarnated Kyuubi? The truth behind that night? A bijuu can't really be killed. The legendary Rokudou Sennin managing to split the original bijuu into nine was the closest anyone ever came to killing a bijuu. It's still many years off before it's discovered a bijuu can be temporarily killed so long as it is immediately reincarnated into something else.

"Since the founding of the Hidden Villages the bijuu have been captured and sealed away in jinchuuriki, a living prison for a bijuu. I only recently learned the truth of Naruto's birth from the Last Ninja. You see, the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina. As it turns out, jinchuuriki seal is weakest during childbirth. On the night Naruto was born, a man calling himself Uchiha Madara exploited this weakness and released the Nine Tails on Konohagakure. At the expense of their lives, Minato with Kushina's help, resealed the fox into Naruto to save Konohagakure. Though they wished Naruto to be seen as a hero, so far in the current timeline, he has not been."

"Ok I'm lost, this doesn't make any sense. Uchiha Madara is long dead for one thing." Jiraiya complained, "And how can Minato's grandfather be the reincarnated Kyuubi? Kyuubi was sealed in Uzumaki Mito-sama at that time."

"It's not supposed to make sense, Ero-sennin. This is why you don't tell people about this jutsu or try to explain it to them. It's just one big headache."

-Sigh- "Jiraiya," Sarutobi addressed his old student, "Minato's grandfather was the namesake for Minato's grand_son_. The Namikaze Arashi we're talking about right now is Naruto and Sakura's future son."

The room went into another silence. Finally Tsunade spoke, "Even if this farfetched story of yours is true, why are you telling _us_?" Sakura couldn't help but agree with her future-self's mentor. It made sense for Naruto and her to be in there as they seemed to be in this list of exceptions, but Jiraiya and Tsunade, where did they come into play?

"Each of you is here for a reason." Sarutobi explained, "I used the Shiki Fuujin on Orochimaru's arms and was protected from the time reset by existing within the Shinigami's stomach. Tsunade, you were Sakura's shishou and also the Godaime Hokage before you died while Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather and mentor. Naruto is here because not only is he a jinchuuriki but also because he was the prophesized revolutionary, the Destined Child, who brought peace to the shinobi world. As for Sakura… she is the most important person here out of all of us."

Everyone was now staring at the rosette who sat there in shock. How could she, next to three Hokage and a student/teacher/teammate of Hokage, be of greater importance? Sure, she knew she ended up important from her dreams, the successor of Tsunade, wife of the Rokudaime Hokage and now Destined Child Naruto, and mother of the reborn Kyuubi. Outside of being Head of the Hospital however, she was only known for being connected in some way to other important people right?

"This woman sitting here before us is arguably the most powerful kunoichi ever to live. Not only did she fight and survive when everyone else had ether fled or died, she found a way to exploit a loop hole and keep her memories safe locked in her own head via her Haruno bloodline. She is the only person in this room with actual specific knowledge and memories of the future. Namikaze, or should I say Haruno, Sakura was the Last Ninja of Konoha who reset time and saved us all from what destroyed the Elemental Nations. A man I regrettably know almost nothing about other than the fact he became a legend under the title of the Apocalypse Legacy."

End Chapter 6: Answers

* * *

Edit 20111016: I've done some more editing on this chapter. Apparently the first version (which I can no longer remember) was rather farfetched and had some errors in it. Those were fixed and I edited a bit more by adding in Madara and Naruto's birth details. Notice I said "a man calling himself Uchiha Madara" and then didn't really address it in this. That's because last week's chapter and the two Madara's issue.

A bit of trivia for ya, the first to kanji in Orochimaru's name translate into big snake or serpent. You can tell the kind of guy he is just by hearing his name.

Densetsu no Sannin – Legendary Three Ninja  
Sennin – hermit  
Shiki Fūjin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal created by the Yondaime Hokage that invokes the powers of the death god. The Yondaime used it to seal the Kyuubi and the Sandaime used it to seal the Shodai, Nidaime, and tried on Orochimaru. Unfortunately in the end, Sarutobi didn't have enough power to completely seal Orochimaru's soul so he had to settle for Orochimaru's arms. Lucky for us arms can't remember things.

Feel free to try guessing who the Apocalypse Legacy is. Maybe you can tell me...

By the way, next chapter is also the end of 'Volume I, the Introduction Arc: Restart'.

* * *

Preview

"Finally taking a break? That should make it much easier to drag you away from your work,"

"_It's not like I asked for this! It's the dreams, I DON'T LOVE HIM!"_

**"Do you really think all your encounters with your _husband_ are innocent? You had three kids for Kami's sake, SHANNARO!"**

"AHHH!"

Next time: Domestic

Ja


	8. Vol I: 7 Domestic

Through the Soul

Summary: "I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day, I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become." Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realize just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course Naruto.

This chapter is the end of the Introductory arc, is a bit for a break from some of the serious OMG-Memories-from-the-future-are-foreshadowing-doom, and marks an end to some of the rapid mental growth Sakura has gone through over the past fortnight. Now that Sakura finally realizes what we knew all along, her husband Naruto makes an appearance in her dreams. The most important thing this chapter is addressing is Naruto and Sakura's relationship and how everything is affecting it. Unlike the action or highly informative chapters I've written up until now this gives all the NaruSaku readers what they've been wading one.

As such I should give you a **_fluff warning._** Don't forget that this is a **_T-rated fic_** so where you like it or not, nothing graphic is or ever will happen. Sorry.

Next chapter will be the beginning of the Wave arc and the changes made because of the time reset.

Edit 20111016: Here we go again...

* * *

Last time: It's been almost a fortnight since Sakura first laid eyes on the dead body of her future daughter, Namikaze Yuya. Now she finally understands not only her own purpose, but the reason of having these dreams at all. Sakura knows the path the world could take to lead it into destruction and has been given the chance to save it. First though, she has to master and refine her skills so that she can become the legendary kunoichi she has always been destined to become regardless of peace or destruction.

Volume I  
Chapter 7  
Domestic

-Snap- -Thump- An anatomy book dropped heavily on top of a stack of papers on an already messy desk. Next to it were two stacks composed of at least six books each. Even more books rested on some of the shelves of one of the three bookcases of Haruno Sakura's new 'office.' Littering the rest of the space on the shelves was a variety of scrolls. Each and every piece of reference material was comprised of anything from medical procedures, advanced techniques, drug effects, healing seals and theories to the basics of genjutsu, defence and offence illusions, counter attacks illusion techniques, Haruno genjutsu, Uchinaru Haruno techniques, abilities and theories of the origin behind kekkei genkai and hiden Haruno chakra building exercises. From detailed descriptions to sketched out diagrams each reference in Sakura's own personal office library contained things she would need to learn in order to become the great kunoichi the Sandaime had told her she would one day be.

Not only that but each and every piece of information in this room sickened her. In fact the entire office absolutely revolted her. From the pale beige walls to the wooden floor she couldn't stand being in this room any longer. Perhaps though, it wasn't the room that disgusted her so much, but the slow tedious style of learning. Well maybe not that slow considering how much she was learning in a given amount of time. With a photographic memory and the drive to learn, Sakura made the perfect scholar. However, even she could only take so much bookwork.

For the past four days she had practically locked herself in this office. Occasionally a raven haired woman she had known through her dreams before their official meeting named Shizune, would come in and check on her. When the medic came in, usually delivering food, Sakura would take a break for fifteen or thirty minutes to eat and socialize. Sometimes Tsunade's other apprentice would also help Sakura with her medic studies even quizzing her on occasion.

On the topic of Tsunade, Sakura had only seen her shishou twice since she began her study marathon four days ago. The first time she came in she had a small stack of books.

"As you probably already know," Tsunade had said once she placed the stack next to the other one already on Sakura's desk, "before you can learn any ijutsu, you must have a thorough understanding of not just the technique you're using, but anatomy as you will be healing real people. While it is true you start off on small animals you could easily wind up hurting not only who you're trying to heal but yourself as well if you don't understand a body's composition."

"So you're giving me another set of anatomy books, shishou?" Sakura had asked Tsunade from her desk chair already mentally cringing at the prospect.

"No," the master medic had replied smirking down at her new apprentice, "These are my old training journals from when I was first learning. I thought they might come in handy." With that Tsunade had begun walking towards the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She had opened to door and paused before saying over her shoulder, "I'll see you when you're ready to start practical training."

The only other time the young kunoichi had seen her shishou was when Tsunade came in yesterday afternoon to demand for Sakura to take a break. Following her master's orders Sakura let Tsunade lead her to the kitchen where she was promptly forced into playing a game of poker with her shishou. As it turned out, the older woman had simply discovered it was her birthday and used it as an excuse to sate her gambling addiction. After much persuasion the sennin convinced her to bet money even though Sakura had never played poker before. Actually it was Uchinaru Sakura that had finally convinced her to relax and gamble a bit. Either way an hour later Tsunade grouchily sent her apprentice back to the office to study some more. Sakura on the other hand walked out of the kitchen with a big grin and almost three thousand ryo richer than before. Who knew that manipulation could make for such a good birthday gift.

The Haruno sighed as she stood up from her place behind the desk. The four days of studying had finally caught up to her. Even Uchinaru Sakura was drained by the mental fatigue of constant study. Opening the door, Sakura walked out onto the walkway and admired the courtyard view.

This residence was the reason she had only studied for four out of the five days since the meeting with the Hokage and company. After discussing the reasons behind the dreams and reset in the time line, the meeting refocused on what was now to happen as a result. Since Jiraiya was here in the village and Naruto already knew about his past, it was time the blond got his inheritance. Not only that, but if Jiraiya and Tsunade's group were back in the village, they would need a place to stay. And let's not forget the crazy idea that Sakura in some bizarre way could be considered both a Haruno and Namikaze. If that was true, then part of the Namikaze inheritance was rightfully hers as well.

Actually there probably wasn't a single person in the room who really believed that bull. Not even the Sandaime, who had suggested it, really believed in the idea. Even if Sakura could be considered a Namikaze by some warped logic the fact of the matter was legally, she was Haruno Sakura and was not yet married to Namikaze Naruto. The suggestion had done its job though. Naruto had offered his inherited compounded to house Jiraiya and Tsunade. Then with the perfect excuse the twisted logic had offered, Sakura was to move into the compound as well. She had agreed to it out of convenience as it would be easier to train with Tsunade that way. Once that business had been settled there had only been a few other matters to discuss and loose ends to tie up. Either way, Naruto was officially Namikaze Naruto by the end of the day and Sakura, with the help of her parents, Akana and Kentoku, was to move into the compound the day after.

All in all, it was really just Hiruzen's messed up was of playing matchmaker... She had to give him points on creativity though.

Over the course of that Sunday and between the tears and advice her parents offered, they had taken turns informing her of the background of the Namikaze and the compound she had been 'so graciously invited to live in'. _"More like manipulated by a perverted old coot."_

Apparently back during the First Shinobi War, Namikaze Arashi, Minato's grandfather, had married Kazema Rikku. While away on a short honeymoon trip, the Kazema clan was obliterated in the Kyuubi's last attack before Uzumaki Mito, the widow of Senju Hashirama, had sealed the bijuu within herself. Because Rikku had taken the Namikaze name and was the last of the Kazema clan, all of the Kazema clan assets went to the Namikaze clan. This had given the Namikaze a vast amount of land, wealth and power over night.

Since the Namikaze clan had been small, what had once been the Kazema district was now just a compound made up of a few nice houses and apartments, some very large training areas, even a small family library and of course, a main house complete with a courtyard. Unfortunately, much later during the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, almost all of the Namikaze had been wiped out as well. This meant that the buildings required fixing up due to both disuse during Minato and Kushina's time as well as the destruction Madara and the Kyuubi had wrought the night of Naruto's birth.

Jiraiya took the same apartment he had always used since Minato had given it to him and Tsunade and Shizune chose the nicest house. With that twisted logic provided earlier by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Naruto had convinced Sakura into living in the main house with him. That and he said he'd been alone all his life, and in such a big house he'd be even more isolated. Thus, Sakura's things were now in the second bedroom right across from Naruto's master bedroom on the second floor of the main house.

Pink tresses flue across a tired face as a strong wind suddenly blew through the courtyard. Sakura leaned against the aged wooden column as she looked out over the peaceful enclosed garden of the clan house from its slightly elevated walkway. Standing here it was like nothing could break this peace. Of course she knew all things must come to an end, especially considering that she was waiting on-

"Finally taking a break? That should make it much easier to drag you away from your work," a masculine voice said from her right breaking her from her reverie. Sakura turned to the voice and her eyes widened. Standing there in the standard field ninja uniform for jounin was a man in his late 20s-early 30s with stunning blue eyes and short spiky blond hair that framed his face. If it weren't for the whisker like marks and slightly shorter hair, she could have sworn it was the Yondaime Hokage standing before her.

The kunoichi blinked hard and opened her eyes to her still thirteen-year-old teammate instead… make that _shirtless_ blond haired teammate. After all it was a rather hot day even by Konoha standards. It looked like he had just finished a heavy training session by the scrapes, dirt, and sweet covering both himself and his trademark orange pants.

Sakura fought back the urge to blush. Ever since she had found out Naruto was her future husband, she had paid even more attention to him then before and thus found herself blushing more often. That wasn't helped by the fact he instinctively seemed to know how to act around her. Naruto not only knew what to say to bring a smile to her face but also how to defuse her temper if need be. In fact it was almost annoying in the sense he instinctively knew her so well while she was still getting used to him.

Forcing herself not to think about such things, she addressed the future Hokage, "Another training session with Ero-Jiraiya-sama or was it a spar with our favourite Uchiha?"

The blond smirked. He probably found it funny that Sakura attached 'Pervy' to Jiraiya's name. Then again it wasn't a surprise considering the _legendary_ ninja had peeped on her and Shizune on the very first day of their stay here. Whatever had caused his smirk, Naruto replied, "I kicked Sasuke's ass. Now the poor guy's trying to dodge both Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei to awaken his sharingan. I saw Tsunade-baa-chan on her way out there, too. Whether she's there to heal or spar, I'm not sure."

That was another thing. Kakashi and Sasuke had also moved in to the Namikaze compound, both taking one of the apartments closest to the clan training grounds. After a bit of discussion it was decided the best way to combat the darkness in Sasuke was to tread carefully around his ego and be as open as possible with him. If they kept all of this a secret he would get jealous and feel isolated, pushing him further into his own hate. With the way Team Seven was already heading in the footsteps of the Densetsu no Sannin, Sasuke could easily become another Orochimaru. That was a loss Konoha couldn't afford to take but something they had to chance to change. After all, the Uchiha had been deemed important to the future of Konohagakure by Konoha's Council of Elders.

Of course, revealing everything about the dreams and time reset was out of the question. Instead Naruto and Sakura told the rest of the team a well thought out believable lie. Naruto's lineage had been openly revealed to Team Seven and only Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Third were allowed to tell other people or give permission for them to be informed. Kakashi, of course, had all ready know considering Minato had been his sensei and he had gotten to know Kushina back then.

As Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, he had returned to take custody of him and honour Minato's wishes. Sasuke had seemed rather annoyed that Naruto was not only the son of the Fourth, but also a godson of one of the Three Legendary Ninja. Also because the Third had heard from Haruno Akana that Sakura was looking into becoming a medic and perhaps Tsunade's successor, he thought it would be a perfect opportunity for them to be introduced.

This hadn't really sat at all well with the young Uchiha till the third told him that he wanted Sasuke trained up so he could quickly unlock his Sharingan and start learning kenjutsu from Konoha's current kenjutsu master Gekkou Hayate as well a ANBU style kenjutsu from the former ANBU captain, Kakashi. That had put him at ease. The knowledge that despite taking Sakura and Naruto as their apprentices, Jiraiya and Tsunade would occasionally take interest in his training as well had only made him quite happy and content about the whole situation.

All that aside, Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's rather sadistic pleasure over his rival's torture training. She held his gaze before completely walking past him. Understanding her unspoken words, he followed falling into step beside her.

"So I don't suppose you saw Shizune-nee-san around here did you, Naruto?" Sakura asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"No," he replied, "but she did say something about going to take a shift at the hospital this morning. By the way, how's your training going?"

"The _studying_, as that's all I've been doing in that stupid office this past week is going the same way it was yesterday when you asked, baka," Sakura growled out. Honestly, asking that same stupid question the same way, ever day when he came to 'pick her up' from her office was really getting annoying. The first time it was awkward considering how 'domestic' this whole arrangement had been. Second day it was sort of nice but the training had taken its toll. Yesterday, it was just annoying and he had been rather afraid to get hit.

This time however, she found no comfort in the stupid question that was the ending to everyday of her annoyingly tedious training regimen. She half expected him to cower and back off rather like yesterday. What she did not expect was him saying, "A complete walk in the park for someone as beautiful and smart as you."

A comment like that turned out to be the exact thing needed to defuse her temper. Of course that could also be because it had given her an immediate feeling of déjà vu. Either way, Sakura turned her head to try in to hide the blush staining her cheeks.

The next comment shouldn't have taken her by surprise at all considering his cluelessness around Hyuuga Hinata. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked bringing his hand up to her forehead, "Cause your face is all red."

"Ba- baka!" Sakura said walking faster in a vain attempt to get away from him.

Ok this was just too much. She might have felt like she aged two years over the past two weeks, but that did not give him the write to act so… '_so… ugh, I don't even know what he's acting like but this whole thing is just too surreal!'_

"**Shannaro! It's like one of our bizarre dreams gone awry. Think it's cause we haven't been having dreams for the past week?"**

"_No. We'd be the only ones affected then. Naruto's just flirting cause he's an idiot."_

"**But he's our idiot. Don't forget you married him."**

"_Only in some disastrous future that we're trying to change! This is the first thing I'm going to change."_

"**You chose to move in with him."** Uchinaru Sakura retaliated, **"You could have gotten an apartment next to Sasuke."**

"_He was lonely."_

"**We're all living in the same compound, he wouldn't be so lonely that you just _had _to move into the bedroom across from him."**

"_It's not like I asked for this! It's the dreams, I DON'T LOVE HIM!"_

"**You accepted the invite, and since when did I accuse you of being in love with him."**

Sakura could only feel overwhelmingly pathetic as she realized she was having yet another argument with herself and once again losing… badly. That had really happened one too many times over the past couple days. _"…"_

"**Face it, you're beginning to fall for him. Whether it's because of the dreams or not, these developing feelings are real."**

"… _I'm only thirteen, and he's not even that yet."_

"**Not forever, it's only a matter of time when you think about it,"** the Inner Haruno said before her tone changed cheery… almost mocking, **"Besides, think of all these dreams. Now that everything's out in the open, Naruto will probably appear in the next one. Do you really think all your encounters with your _husband_ are innocent? You had three kids for Kami's sake, SHANNARO!"**

"You ok, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice broke through her thoughts. The pink haired kunoichi had never been so glad to have her thoughts interrupted, even if it was by the cause of her current stress. Wishing her face wasn't as pale as she knew it would be, she walked through the door to the kitchen before answering.

"I-… I'll be fine," Sakura replied, her left hand holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly closing the door behind him, "Maybe I should make dinner tonight."

"No," Sakura said irritably still not facing him, "You're not making me dinner until you learn to cook something besides ramen. Got it baka?"

"Heh," she heard Naruto chuckle nervously, "err… right, I'll be back." With that, he went through the other door making his way up to the bathroom upstairs.

Sakura shook her head. She had been alone all day, even forgetting to eat lunch. Company should be what she wanted right now, but after the conversation she had with Uchinaru Sakura, Naruto wasn't the first person on her list of people to be around. Even if it was only for a little while, she needed the time alone… and she didn't want ramen for the dinner again tonight.

* * *

A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips. "Ooh, right there," she muttered to Naruto as his hands did all the work.

If someone had of told Sakura she would have been here a month ago, she probably would have walked away from them shaking her head in disbelief… well after she's thrashed them that is.

Dinner had been as it usually was. Naruto had actually used manners as he was eating with her and they had talked about their and Sasuke's training along with the type of mission they might get next before falling into a comfortable familiar silence. The conversation between Sakura and her inner had been completely forgotten by then. When they had finished eating, both their plates had been taken by a Naruto clone she hadn't even seen him make. The clone had taken over doing the dishes and Naruto had led her to another room where they had sat down and relaxed on the couches. After a bit of small talk, she had told him she was going to bed and left the room.

She had been in the middle of changing when her bedroom door had been abruptly opened.

"What the-" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly pulled her recently removed shirt back to cover her naked chest. In the blink of an eye she found herself on the bed face down with Naruto sitting on her back and she shirt thrown somewhere on the bedroom floor. "Na- NARUTO GET THE HELL OFF ME! SHANNARO!"

Before she could get out from under him, Naruto had repositioned himself slightly so that he was holding down both her arms and legs with his own preventing her escape. Tsunade was very strong and it was something Sakura inherited from her. However, as technically Sakura wasn't her future self and had only been training under Tsunade for the past five days, she had yet to learn that super-strength and could _not_ escape from this position. Naruto snickered in response to her struggling. Just what the hell had gotten into Naruto all of a sudden?

Slowly Naruto had lowered his head to her ear and said one simple word with mischief in his voice, "Relax." It was completely disarming as a pleasant chill ran down her spine and her body did just as he said. His grip loosened before he sensually ran his hands down her arm towards her back. The arousing chills it sent down her spin caused Sakura to hesitate escaping the rather compromising position she found herself in... in her own bedroom... in their house... with her supposed future husband. Oh kami. But still, they were barely teenagers! She had to stop this!

That was when Naruto let his hands do the talking. Before Sakura could compose herself and bring back the desire to get away from him, he had already made all her remaining resistance for him vanish.

"_A shiatsu. Why the hell couldn't the baka just say he was going to give me a massage?"_ Sakura though as she allowed herself to enjoy it…

"**You do realize you're still shirtless?"** Uchinaru Sakura said her smirk obvious by her tone of voice.

Sakura's body tensed at this. "Hmm, did I do something wrong, Sakura?

Sakura paused for a second, pushing away the thought of how he hadn't added a suffix to her name. _"Why did he have to act so… so _intimately_, shannaro?"_ Sakura though using her inners signature 'Shannaro' phrase. "No," Sakura said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned as he continued to knead way her tension.

"My shirt," Sakura half-answered/half-moan in response.

The blond merely chuckled, "How else am I supposed to give you a _real_ massage?"

"**Oh if he isn't a cunning little fox,"** Uchinaru Sakura snickered clearly enjoying the situation.

"_Pervert,"_ Sakura thought distractedly to her ever annoying inner.

It all made sense of course. Most ninja did go get massages to relieve tension and stress they got from training and missions. And most massages in general required being at least partly unclothed. If he had asked for her to remove her shirt so he could give her a shiatsu, she would have out right refused. So he caught her off guard. Now she wasn't sure whether to thank him or hit him.

"_Probably both… oh kami this feels so good."_

* * *

"Finally taking a break? That should make it much easier to drag you away from your work," a masculine voice said. My eyes snapped open my head turned to look at the man standing to my left. Just like this afternoon, an older version of Naruto stood. But this time blinking didn't make him go away. I felt my face twist into an annoyed scowl.

"Don't even start," my future-self growled out in warning. This situation, the position of the sun, everything was the same except the fact our bodies were older and out of our control as if in some twisted play. Was this why I had been having such an annoying feeling of déjà vu all afternoon? Had it all been just a re-enactment of a future that would never happen again? After all, how could our futures be exactly the same with all the changes that had been made in just a fortnight. That idea alone brought on a thousand questions.

"A complete walk in the park for someone as beautiful and as smart as you." I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I had missed the conversation. But that line, even if it did sound like it came from a long tunnel because of my distractedness, was still the exact same thing Naruto had said to me just hours ago. Despite my thoughts I didn't miss what he said next as he smirked down at me, "Why ya turning all red, Sakura-chaaan?"

Snickering escaped neither me nor my future-self. Apparently this Naruto was much better at understanding the opposite sex and affairs of the heart unlike his more naive counterpart. The warmth I could feel on my face intensified and I felt my feet move, walking past him. He seemed to wait for a moment, probably watching my back, before following. As the warm feeling of what stained my cheeks faded, I heard his footsteps fall into step at my side. From the corner of my vision I could see him staring at me.

"So uptight," the older Naruto said, "you should relax more, _Sakura._" His last word was full of something I had never heard in his voice before. It was much more intense than the playful and mischievous teasing I had heard him use before. That and the way I had felt his breath on my ear as he said my name so... intimately... had sent a pleasurable chill down my back. I was instantly reminded of my conversation with Uchinaru Sakura earlier.

"**He hasn't been home ten minutes and he's already trying to get back in our pants,"** the voice of future Uchinaru Sakura rang in my head as Naruto's hands danced lightly down from the shoulders to my waste to my-

"Mhmm, your right Naru-kun," I felt myself purr as I leaned into him, "but it's going to take more than that." My body walked out of his grasps and through the kitchen door.

Puddles of pink and red dotted the floor to the open door on the other side and down the hallway. The pounding of this Sakura's heart sped up and I heard Naruto say behind me, "But of course Saku-hime, I wouldn't expect anything else."

The corners of 'my' mouth rose and I followed the trail of peddles into the hallway. My body lead me left and up the stairs as I, not either of my future-selves, began freaking out. I mean what was I supposed to do? This was not the kind of dream I wanted to have right now. Least of all with Naruto... Ok so maybe that was a little harsh as he's my future husband, but still! Haven't I already gone through enough changes? I just wanted to focus on training for now, that's all, nothing else! Oh Kami this was NOT good.

"Well well well, now what do we have here?" I heard myself say seductively as I entered the master bedroom. Shit, I'm in Naruto's room. Kuso!

The curtains were drawn; the room was lit by candles. The smell of Jasmine filled the room from smoking incense. The sakura and rose petals were scattered from the door to around and on the bed. Tall blond and horny, however, was nowhere to be found. My body lead me into the room against my will. I could feel myself... getting excited from the anticipation. Kami someone save me from this... this... kami I don't want to even name this.

I felt my instincts, or perhaps my future-self's, alert me to something moving behind me. Before I could react though, I already felt myself laying face foreword on something soft and comfortable with someone sitting on my back. Naruto's legs were on either side of me and... and oh kami I don't feel our cloths!

KAMI GET ME OUT OF THIS!

Oil. Warm oily hands kneaded my back. Ooh, that felt good.

It was only a massage... for now. Kami I'm willing to wake up anytime SOON!

"Mmmmh." Oh, maybe in a- no NOW! NOW would be a perfect time to wake up!

I felt a kiss on the back of my neck. Butterfly kisses began to trail down my back. Lower and lower and lower...

* * *

"AHHH!"

Sakura sat strait up. She was fine, perfectly safe in her own bed, in her room, in... in Naruto's clan house. Ok maybe she wasn't exactly perfectly safe, but still. Sakura was back to being 13 and that was enough. The headboard stood strait in front of her and she was covered by two blankets still wearing the close she had worn yesterday and still... topless.

"_He must have... covered me up without trying to move or change me."_

"**In other words he didn't do anything perverted like a tame little fox."**

"_Naruto is not tame."_

"**Your right, he's wild, but you still have him whipped."**

Sakura didn't reply. Instead she moved to get up. That was when she noticed... suddenly she really needed to have a shower.

End Chapter 7: Domestic  
End Volume I: Restart

* * *

Shiatsu - 指圧 Japanese from _shi_, meaning _finger_, and _atsu_, meaning _pressure_, is a traditional Japanese hands-on therapy based on anatomical and physiological theory. (From Wikipedia.)

**_Important A/N:_** This chapter REALLY got away from me. It got so far away from me, I'm not even sure about it. But I did spend forever writing it and such so I'm posting it. Either way I've incorporated it into the next chapter where you'll read the consequences of the dream.

For imaging the Namikaze compound, imagine the Uchiha district and clan house architecture but on a smaller scale.

Anyway, I am going to try to keep the NaruSaku at a bit more of a minimum for a little while. Not because that isn't what this is, but because I don't want to progress the relationship too fast. As it is now, this part was meant to be way too fast, overwhelming. Everything's been happening to Sakura and even Naruto way too fast. This was to confront just how fast things were changing and mark the end of most of the wrapped growth and maturity part that has been the focus of this Introduction Arc.

Edit 20111016: For once I have a right to be arrogant about how good my story is. So far there have been times I've completely forgotten I was supposed to be editing this (The fic as a whole). I actually tried to favourite this story yesterday. Obviously that didn't work out at all. I'm still not sure if I should be happy I can honestly say I'm a decent writer or feel like an dumbass for forgetting what I was doing.

Did I make a few of you wonder at the massage part? -smirk-

* * *

Preview

_'Team mission, he just had to say team mission didn't he_,'

"S-rank, have you lost your mind old man, you can't send genin on an S-rank mission!"

"Correct, Kakashi-kun. That's why it was so important for Sakura and Sasuke to be here."

"Naruto holds the longest record for evading ANBU arrest while staying within Konoha limits."

Next time: Captains

Ja


	9. Vol II: 8 Captains

Through the Soul

Summary: "I've been having these dreams… these nightmares. They're full of things I don't understand… and with each passing day, I find myself wanting more. Because the more I see, the more I understand and the more confused I become." Sakura is being haunted by dreams concerning the life of her future-self. Slowly, the rosette is beginning to realize just what it means to be kunoichi as she learns more about herself, her family, her jutsu and of course Naruto.

A/N (20111015): so I've had this almost completely typed up on here since 2009 when I last updated… please don't kill me. If you haven't had to reread the story to reacquaint yourself with it I suggest you do. If you don't want too that's fine too.

Here's the major changes you might want to take note of from previous storyline:

**Chapter 1: Inner** – First seven paragraphs – I changed the background history to match up a better with canon but is still somewhat original.  
- clarification of ages Sakura eldest Naruto youngest, all twelve at graduation.  
- the Haruno clan was the original samurai clan over 500 year pre-story.  
- Clans with symbols revolving circles (like the Ino-Shika-Cho clans for example) all descended by branching off of or their ancestor was originally taught by the Haruno.  
- Rokudou Sennin's introduction of Ninshuu (eventually called ninjutsu).  
- a hell of a large translation part in the A/N

**Chapter 5: Purpose** – Future politics discussed in the dream – most info received from future-Temari in pre-chapter.  
- mention of Fourth Shinobi war and how it brought worldwide peace.  
- Hokage(Naruto) close friendship with Kazekage(Gaara) mentioned & Sakura and Temari are good friends.  
- disbanding of all small hidden villages – only the five great ones still existing.  
- Major problem with nuknin under Sasuke  
- large section discussing** honorifics** in the author notes.

**Chapter 6: Answers** – Madara, Kyuubi, and jinchuuriki explained near the end – lines up the back-story to be more canon.  
- mention or Rokudou and how he split the ten tails  
- bijuu can't be actually ever die. The only way to 'kill' them is to force the power to reincarnate in something else. (This explains why Arashi being the Nine Tailed Prince)  
- Mention of Uzumaki Mito and Kushina as previous kyuubi jinchuuriki.  
- Explains (canon reference) that Madara caused the attack and how/why the kyuubi was sealed in Naruto.

**Chapter 7: Domestic** – few minor changes  
- Mentions Sakura's birthday (Tsunade's present was a card game in which Sakura won three thousand ryo)  
- Kazema clan died in LAST attack by Kyuubi before Mito sealed it in herself  
- All Namikaze outside Naruto's parents died in second and third world wars

All other changes made were done to keep storylines consistent or because of grammar errors or change in word choice.

Addressing a review earlier: Sakura isn't really inheriting anything as a Namikaze. Hiruzen was just using Sakura's unique connection to Naruto as an excuse to get her and the rest of group to move into the Kazema district last chapter. As it stood Jiraiya's place is already there, it's Naruto's property and Tsunade and Shizune need a place to say in Konoha. Bringing Sakura in means that they should bring in Sasuke so they can keep him in check emotionally and otherwise and that Kakashi should just follow to since everyone's there anyway. It also provides a great place for private training and study. As for the inheritance part, Sakura's not legally gaining anything. Right now Sakura relation to Naruto is more like how Shizune accompanied and helped Tsunade before they were introduced in the manga. It's the strange connection between Sakura and Naruto that makes everything interesting.

The real issue with this story are there are five timeline sections. There's the _background story_ that predates and explains the founding of the hidden villages. Then you have the back-story between Konoha's founding to Chapter 1 of Naruto. We have the _Naruto manga_ which this whole story dances around and expands from. You have the _dream/future memories_ which not only pick up where the manga ends to some distant twenty years or so but also is told in REVERSE ORDER. And finally you have _Sakura's story_ which is the current happenings of Through the Soul. … I have no idea how I came up with this stuff. It wouldn't be so hard if the manga was finished, but (thank kami) it not, so as it explains thing things I've already wrote about things either become very AU or need to be edited. As it stands I don't think I'll be editing histories again for a long while.

* * *

Last arc: It had started off as a strange random nightmare, but became so much more. Haruno Sakura changed from being a naive academy student fan-girl when she discovered not only was she dreaming of her future, but if she continued on her current course disaster and misery would await her at the end. Instead she found her purpose and decided to chase her 'dreams' to become one of, if not the, most powerful kunoichi in history. After passing the genin exam, discovering her potential in the medical field and learning of her future husband - the Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze Naruto, she found herself learning the answers to her unanswered questions from the Sandaime Hokage himself. Tsunade has accepted her as her apprentice and Team seven along with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune now live in the Namikaze compound. But despite everything that's happened, it's only the beginning, and Sakura is still far from being the infamous Last Ninja of Konoha who memories she's being haunted by.

Last time: Sakura's life has been completely changed in almost a month. From hating Naruto to now sleeping in a bedroom just across from his, her views on the world have done a 180. She's been stuck doing bookwork and has gotten sick of it. However, her uneasiness turned out to be nothing in comparison to the embarrassment and awkwardness caused by her first dream containing her 'husband'.

Volume II  
The Wave Arc: Glitch  
Chapter 8  
Captains

-Sigh- The clouds above the Namikaze district floated peacefully over head. Far below laying spread eagle on the grass was Haruno Sakura, exhausted from this morning's training. Progressing at a near impossible rate, Tsunade had told her she was easily prepared for the Chuunin Selection Exam that she would be taking in two and a half months. She might even be able to pass the medical exam for becoming a nurse, and she could fight at high chuunin level. That would just have to be enough for now.

The day after her... dream, everyone had gotten together for breakfast in the main house. She had distanced herself from Naruto and congratulated Sasuke on unlocking his kekkei genkai. Then Tsunade had told her they were starting on combat training immediately by order of the Hokage.

After they had finished eating they had immediately left for one of the clan's training grounds to learn Tsunade's enhanced strength and evasion skills. While both were technically classed as E-rank jutsu, neither was all that easy. Evasion, which they had tested first, had been pasted effortlessly by Sakura. It seemed her inherited memories also came with experience in the jutsu she had used most in her previous life. Of course this didn't exactly help her speed which meant that even if she could read her opponent and see what they were doing at a rate that rivalled even a sharingan wielder, she couldn't necessarily keep up with them. The enhanced strength training had gone almost exactly the same way, except it had a much higher consequence.

When Tsunade had seen her innate evasion ability, she had decided seeing whether or not Sakura could crack a bolder wasn't a hard enough test for her young apprentice. Instead, creating the biggest creator she could in the ground would be her test of strength. The result had been a creator the size of the Namikaze head-family clan house and the surrounding smaller houses - including the courtyard and garden. The gigantic creator had devastated the training ground and reshaped its main battle clearing. Tsunade had been greatly impressed, especially since she had used her senses to watch just how much chakra Sakura had put into her punch. The amount of chakra the young apprentice had used should barely have created this big of a clearing. Sakura had truly inherited a great deal from her past life and had a level of chakra control so perfect; it actually took _less _chakra than it should to execute a jutsu flawlessly. Of course if she had wanted, Tsunade could have created the same size of a creator without breaking a sweat, even if she would have needed to use a slight bit more chakra then Sakura to do so.

The amazement had somewhat dulled when Tsunade watched her new apprentice faint in the middle of the creator with a mild case of chakra exhaustion. While she had the ability to cause cataclysmic damage with a single punch, her apprentice lacked the chakra endurance too keep fighting after using the technique. For this reason, Sakura had woken up in her own bed under Tsunade's scrutinizing eyes ten minutes later. The master medic then explained to Sakura exactly what her problems were. Chakra capacity and speed were required for Sakura to grow more powerful. After she mastered that then she could focus on other things such as actually physical strength like Tsunade had cultivated.

Speed would come cheater-like easily to Sakura if she trained for it. In fact in a month she could become twice as fast as all her classmates were... well maybe. That comparison would depend as much on how hard she worked for it as it would on how hard Sasuke and Naruto would work for it. Sasuke's new sharingan and Naruto's innate abilities, could allow them to be 'cheat' training in the same way.

Immediately after, Sakura started working on chakra capacity expansion techniques from both widespread Konoha, a few of the old Senju and Sarutobi secret techniques and of course, the Haruno techniques. The training had been exhausting, dangerous, and most importantly, effective. Her chakra reserves had gone from below average academy students to high genin / low chuunin capacity. That was still weak in comparison with her teammates; however, with her perfect chakra control she could theoretically sustain herself just as long as Sasuke could in a battle. Sasuke would probably beat her either way, but it was still a major improvement.

What had made it so much worse, however, was the fact that after she had worked as much as she could on her reserves for one day, she immediately had to jump into physical conditioning. If capacity expansion techniques could be considered exhausting, they were nothing in comparison to speed training under Kakashi. The jounin-sensei had talked to a taijutsu specialist friend of his that was known for his incredible speed. Though Kakashi hadn't let her squeeze any information on the encounter out of him, Sasuke, surprisingly, had been more accommodating. Apparently, the jounin was named Maito Gai and had showed off his student Rock Lee in a little match with Sasuke. When the Uchiha had clammed up at the subject, Sakura deduced that Sasuke had lost, badly.

Ten minutes after her conversation with the young Uchiha, Kakashi and Tsunade had shown up and gave her a new outfit. It was a sleeveless red vest cut in her preferred qipao style with the simplified Haruno Crest on the back. It had the black ninja shorts with a cherry blossom pink apron like skirt to go over the top of it. Kakashi had smiled when he handed her the skirt, commenting that it matched her hair. Also matching her hair was the pink armbands that went around her elbows. Last but not least were the battle components of the outfit. Tsunade had given her leather gloves for her fighting and Kakashi... well Kakashi gave her what she thought had been a regular pair of sandal-boots. As it turned out, the boot parts of it were training weights. She could take them off without taking off the sandals easily in battle if she needed to. She had smiled happily at the gifts like a naive fool before leaving to change into them. Then hell had started. _Damn Kakashi-sensei._

Three days ago, which meant she had been working on the chakra capacity expansion techniques and speed training for a fortnight, Tsunade had come to end her training. Continuing too long with such training would begin to have the reverse effect on her reserves and damage her chakra system, especially since she was using so many different types of capacity expansion techniques at once. In a month she would resume working on them at a much lighter load. From there Tsunade gave her a surprise test on medical practice. What she hadn't known at the time was that it was actually the written exam given at the _end_ of medic training to medics aiming to be _doctors_. After explaining this the next day Tsunade gave her the envelope from the hospital containing the results. Sakura didn't know who had been more surprised when they opened the letter, though considering Shizune was the only one of them who fainted, she had a good guess.

And why do you ask? Simple, Sakura had gotten a perfect score.

Of course the knowledge wasn't all hers when you thought about it. Her future-self must have played at least some part in it and considering Namikaze Sakura was the director of the hospital and widely renown as the Queen of Medicine by the medical field throughout the future's Elemental Nations, she must have played some part in it. And as it was that wasn't the only thing her future-self helped her with. What had probably taken her months to master in her future as far as ijutsu went, had taken only two days to refresh on. If Tsunade hadn't been so sure of Sakura's knowledge and innate skill herself, the young 'medic' wouldn't have clearance to do the handful of jutsu she had been approved for. The paperwork had been filed earlier this morning. Sakura had a part-time job at the hospital as a nurse.

This was the end of it though. Sakura knew, Tsunade and Shizune knew, even Naruto, Jiraiya and the Hokage knew; this was the end of it. From here on in, whether she was high chuunin level or not, her progress would rise at an average pace. Well, maybe more than average, her speed still had room for improvement before she met her 'genetic wall'. Either way, she was no super power yet. Kakashi had still been stronger than her when he was her age... then again, he had become a jounin at her age so what could she expect from such a prodigy.

Her mother had explained that because she was a Haruno possessing an Uchinaru, Sakura's chakra capacity would naturally increase at a pathetic rate. However, it would continue increasing for years after most other seasoned shinobi's capacities reached their limits. The chakra training would just barely make her increases in capacity on the average level of most ninja her age. The amount of chakra capacity she had was directly related to how much power and endurance her enhances strength techniques had.

Also while the basic medical jutsu that future-Sakura had used most, which ironically wasn't ranked as basic except by medic nin... or some of them at least, like 'shousen jutsu' and 'dokunuki no jutsu' came back easily for her, other less used ijutsu had not. Therefore while theoretically, Sakura could set a broken bone or do a surgery, actually doing one... well no matter what level of innate talent she had, even Tsunade wanted to wait a few weeks on that. Shizune and the rest of the medical community preferred waiting till she officially took the MDE or FME. Of course the Medical Doctor Exam was only given semi-annually and the Field Medic Exam, which required the recipient to be chuunin or above, was given annually or, during war time, with a month's prior notice.

Sakura's recollections were broken by a looming silhouette taking away her sun. Uchiha Sasuke looked down at his teammate with that stoic serious expression he usually wore. She had gotten closer to the young avenger. Sasuke, to the displeasure of all the other residence of the Namikaze compound and the Hokage, liked to spend much of his non-training time brooding. However since she began to evade Naruto after her... dream, Sakura had found she wasn't the only one who avoided the hyperactive blond genin. Spending time with the brooding Uchiha turned out to be the easiest way to steering clear of Naruto.

By no means had Sasuke opened up to her by divulging his tragic past and how it made him feel, but after realizing Sakura was following him to avoid confronting the blond instead of trying to throwing herself at Sasuke, he had accepted her company. It had turned out to be rather easy and comfortable, not the same way it was with Naruto, but calmer and more intellectually oriented. Only by accompanying the Uchiha in a non-fangirl way could Sakura have opened her eyes so clearly as to who Sasuke really was. A comrade, a teammate, a friend, but he was not a lover. It seemed in the end, he just wasn't her type.

Considering Sakura had gotten a new outfit, Kakashi had gotten one for Sasuke as well. It was an incredibly simple outfit consisting of an all black one-piece jumpsuit cut like shorts and a short sleave t-shirt. His left forearm was now taped as well with what Sakura considered to be an unnecessary amount of blue snaps and buckles. He too also had armbands, his were made of a thicker white material, around his elbows. His clan's red and white uchiwa crest was still largely portrayed on his back.

"The Hokage has summoned us to the tower;" came Sasuke's usual monotone, "we're getting our first _team_ mission."

'_Team mission, he just had to say team mission didn't he_,' Sakura thought annoyed.

"**That jerk, Shannaro! He knows we haven't been free to do missions with all this training!"** Uchinaru Sakura added.

Glaring up at him, Sakura could see his smirk. '_Bastard,'_ Sakura grumbled mentally as she raised her hand for Sasuke to pull her up. Had she done this a week ago she would have faced immediate rejection. Despite not opening up, Sakura estimated a guess that she was currently his closest friend, though that spot could be filled by Naruto for all she really knew. Sasuke just wasn't the kind of person that shared or vented out feelings to other people very often, that was all.

Sighing and shaking his head, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up before walking away not bothering to wait. Over the past week Sakura had learned that the Uchiha did most of his talking without actually speaking. Of course his trademark 'hn' could have told anyone that. More accurately, the rosette had learned how to read Sasuke's silent messages. So she did exactly that, catching up and walking beside the avenger in silence. It was a silence that continued almost the entire way there... almost.

"How's your training been going?"

Sakura stared at the Uchiha. "Fine," she replied to his question. It was surprising as it was usually she who initiated a conversation. He would continue and even contribute to it usually, but this was the first time he ever started one. "I'm now officially a nurse, too."

Sasuke looked at her and though it was only slight, she could see his amazement. "I thought it usually took at least six months to become a certified nurse."

"Well I am Tsunade-shishou's apprentice and a member of team seven."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted apparently finding it slightly humorous before letting silence fall for a short moment while he opened the door to the tower for them. "Kakashi found me a kenjutsu master, Gekkou Hayate."

"That's great," exclaimed the rosette happily.

"Yes, and Naruto's been improving too." Sasuke said catching Sakura by surprise and causing her to stop, "By the way, Sakura, are you ever going to tell me why you've been avoiding Naruto lately?"

If Sakura had been surprised before, she was astonished now. Quickly catching herself she turned away already knowing how pointless it was as Sasuke had seen the blush saining her cheeks anyway. After a moment though, she answered with a slightly mumbled, "No."

The scrutinizing look on Sasuke's face was something she didn't have to turn to see, but when she did Sakura saw his quizzical expression. After another moment he turned away. That was another wonderful thing about Sasuke, he didn't pry, well not much anyway. "Alright. –sigh– Let's see what this mission is about."

Sakura didn't bother to reply as Sasuke turned and knocked on the door behind him. She hadn't even realized they had arrived. After they heard the "Come in," from the Hokage, they entered the Assignment Room. She barely had enough time to register how crowded the room was before a breeze passed her accompanied by an annoying squeal of "SASUKE-KUN!"

Purple clothing and blond hair only confirmed the identity of the high-pitched harpy who had just rushed past her. Ino. What was Ino's team, and Hinata's for that matter, doing here right now. They hadn't been that late getting here had they? Then again, with Kakashi on Team Seven, if he had sent Sasuke to come get her then they could be late by hours.

"Heh, seems the Rookie Nine's all in for this mission, huh?" Kiba said from beside his kunoichi teammate as well as Shikamaru and Chouji from Team Ten. Shino was standing on Hinata's other side. The three jounin-sensei's stood of to the side. Jiraiya and Tsunade were flanking the Sandaime. Last but not least was Naruto, who was standing casually in front of the desk were Iruka sat chatting with him.

"Really?" Sakura asked before turning on Sarutobi, "What kind of mission do you have that could justify an entourage of nine genin and three jounin, Sarutobi-sama?" The question was stated politely regardless of its wording, however none of Team Asuma or Team Kurenai missed the slightly more familiar title as opposed to the normal "_Hokage_-sama."

"There are five jounin and both Jiraiya and Tsunade actually. Also you are all here for two different missions," answered the amused Hokage in his usual kind tone. "Now that you and Sasuke-kun are here we can start the briefing."

"What about the other two jounin, Hokage-sama," Yuuhi Kurenai asked confused.

"Things can be fully explained to them later. It was important Sasuke and Sakura were here for this meeting though." The confusion was easy to see on almost everyone's face save the Hokage and his two students. "You will be split into two groups made of two four man cells. One group will be headed off on a simple C-rank mission while the other will head off for an S-rank mission."

"Hokage-sama," Iruka gasped, shocked.

"S-rank, have you lost your mind old man, you can't send genin on an S-rank mission!" exclaimed Asuma.

"Only one genin will be on the S-rank mission, Asuma."

"But then that would mean you'd be sending 8 genin out on their first C-rank mission without a jounin-sensei."

"Correct, Kakashi-kun. That's why it was so important for Sakura and Sasuke-kun to be here."

"What!" Kiba shouted at the injustice, "Why should they get to lead the teams!"

"Hn," grunted Sasuke as he cockily smirked.

"Sasuke-kun is the genin going on the S-rank mission actually. Sakura and Naruto are the ones who will be leading your genin cells and helping you with your training."

"That's ridiculous," Asuma piped up again, "rookie genin _training_ other rookie genin."

"Hey," Tsunade shouted indignantly while Jiraiya glared at the jounin silently causing Asuma to recoil slightly.

"Sakura and Naruto are more than capable of teaching your students. Sakura is already a nurse at the hospital and has high chuunin level abilities and Naruto has all the qualities of an experienced chuunin already, plus he can best Sakura in a fight any day." To everyone's surprise it wasn't Tsunade, Jiraiya or even Kakashi that that said this. "In fact, he almost always beats me, even with my sharingan," Sasuke said with a smirk as he flashed his two tome red eyes.

The room stared at the confidant Uchiha; no one made a sound out of shock at his defence for his teammates.

"Well said, Sasuke-kun," Sarutobi said finally breaking the silence. "Iruka-kun, could you please invite him in."

"Hai," the chuunin said still in shock over the whole situation as he stood up and left the room.

"Your mission is to escort the head bridge builder of Wave Country back to his home. Now, Sakura will take control over Team Ten which will mainly guard Tazuna-san and Naruto will be in charge of Team Eight which will focus on reconnaissance."

"Naruto's our team leader! But how are we supposed to do any reconnaissance with this loud idiot around!" Kiba once again interjected.

"Kiba," Shino said condescendingly.

"Hey, I can be sneaky!" Naruto shouted addressing everyone for the first time since she had gotten there.

"Naruto will do well, Kiba-kun. He's actually very good at espionage and general sneaking around. He trained with the best back in the academy."

This confused everyone, including Jiraiya who asked, "What are you talking about sensei? Did you add a new program to the academy while I was away?"

"Naruto holds the longest record for evading ANBU arrest while staying within Konoha limits," Hiruzen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Actually, for a few years chasing him down was one of the ANBU training exercises."

The blond only had time to blush at all the incredulous eyes before the door behind them opened.

"What's going on in here?"

The room's attention immediately went to the man standing in the doorway… make that drunken man. He had a bottle of sake in one hand and a flush on his cheeks. Clearly, despite his inebriation, he was dressed for travel with a backpack that could probably fit any one of the genin, excluding Chouji, into it... or at least fit a kunoichi genin of the group.

"Are all of them protecting me?" the client asked surprised at the number of gathered ninja occupying the room.

"Just 8 of the genin, their jounin-sensei are going on another mission," Sarutobi replied.

His surprise was immediately replaced by a scowl, disapproving of how young his would-be guards were, "They all look like a bunch of snot nosed super brats, especially the mutt boy, the punk smells like a dog. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja.

"Why you stupid old man! I'll show you who's a ninja!" Kiba angrily yelled, charging at the client. Before he could go three steps, he was sitting on the floor clutching the neck of his own jacket as Naruto held Kiba's hood. "Uck, HEY!"

"You can't attack the person you're supposed to protect," Sakura sighed in annoyance as she turned around and leaned back gripping the desk behind her. With all her growing up, training, and resent avoidance of Naruto, her temper had become rather thin. Jiraiya had even commented at dinner once over the last week, that if she hadn't been so exhausted, he would have been concerned for his own safety as she was beginning to act like a younger Tsunade with her moodiness. Luckily it was at the end of dinner considering that after his stated observation Tsunade had punched him out to one of the training area with her super strength.

"Just give him some time," Naruto added, "We'll show him just how competent as ninja we are."

"As if you can talk," Kiba growled back at his supposed genin captains. "What kind of ninjas' wear such bright colours? Red and orange with obnoxiously bright hair, you guys trying to put a target on yourselves?"

A loud crack echoed across the room and every head turned to the Hokage's desk. The administrative desk was littered with paperwork, brushes, ink, and scrolls. What drew everyone's attention, however, was the giant crack that now ran right through the centre of the desk and the large chunk that had been broken off. A pale faced Sakura was staring wide-eyed at the wooden desk chunk roughly the size of her own head. "Uh, go-gomen ne sai, Sarutobi-sama," stuttered the rosette nervously.

The Hokage merely laughed in his grandfatherly way, "I always seem to go through the most desks when Tsunade's around anyway. It's quite all right." Both master and apprentice blushed. The other occupants of the room, however, were less amused as their expressions ranged from faces of shock or surprise to outright fear to semi-stoic knowing and you-gotta-be-kiddin'-me looks.

"Uh… that's some super strength you have there." The client said dumbly in surprise.

"Arigato," Sakura thanked dryly unamused by the complement. "My name's Haruno Sakura and that's," she gestured to Naruto, "Namikaze Naruto; we'll be the co-captains for your mission." Naruto nodded at the old man with an expression of stoic professionalism.

"I am Tazuna, a super bridge builder," he introduced after recovering his wits. "Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me… even if it costs you your lives!"

There was a moment of silence before Kiba muttered unimpressed, "More like a drunken annoying old geezer."

"Why you-!" Tazuna began but was quickly cut off.

"Enough," Naruto commanded taking charge of the situation, "Genin of Teams Asuma and Kurenai are dismissed. Prepare for the mission and take the rest of the day off."

"We'll meet at the gate at 700 hours tomorrow," Sakura continued, "don't be late."

Shock ran through all members of the two dismissed teams. Stunned they glanced at the Hokage who nodded in approval of the dismissal. The genin filed silently out the door still in various states of surprise over their genin-taicho.

Naruto and Sakura turned to follow but Hiruzen's voice stopped them, "Naruto, Sakura," The pair turned around to see a scroll flying towards them. As Sakura caught the scroll, Hiruzen continued, "Destroy after you read it. Dismi-"

"What I miss?" interrupted a new female voice, "I just passed a bunch of stunned genin coming out of here. Looked like they'd been told-"

"Anko-san!" reprimanded the jounin following her in. While Anko wore her… less than standard attire of a tan coat over fishnet and a short skirt, the other jounin was dressed in the jounin uniform with his headband worn like a bandana and a katana strapped to his back.

"Ah, Anko-chan, Hayate-kun, now we may begin. Your dismissed, Naruto, Sakura." The two genin nodded leaving.

They were barely a foot from the door before Sakura had to interrupt Naruto who was undoubtable about to ask either why she was avoiding him, or if they could hang out. "I have to go, Naruto. Hospital stuff."

"But-," However Sakura was already gone.

End Chapter 8: Captains

* * *

Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of the sharingan. Its power in the manga is now godlike. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the Uchiha... ok I do, but I love Itachi. Anyway, the way it has allowed Uchiha to control the Kyuubi, let Sasuke become incredibly strong at an impossible rate and had the story of _Naruto_ focus so much on him and his pathetic existence pisses me off. Not only that but then there's the fact you can't even hit that bastard Madara! It's annoying how powerful it automatically makes you if you're an Uchiha with the Sharingan. In the month in between the first and second exam in the Chuunin Selection Exams Sasuke _copied_ Lee's _speed_ and taijutsu, granted he was only as fast as Lee was with his weights, but Lee had to train ten times (or more) harder than Sasuke did over the course of a year. I mean seriously! How do you copy _speed_?

Then add in the Uchiha bias fact. Look at Kakashi for instance. He became a jounin at age 13 _without_ the sharingan. That was an incredible feat only capable of by a prodigy. If that doujutsu is so incredible then a prodigy like Kakashi should have been much more powerful than Kabuto was when they were supposedly at the same level during the during the chuunin exam and strong enough to pose at least some of a threat to Orochimaru who was considered weaker than Itachi. Instead after facing Orochimaru, he thought he wouldn't have stood a chance. Not only does the sharingan supposedly make you god like, but that is under the prerequisite of being born an Uchiha. So in the end, if you're an Uchiha with the sharingan, you're automatically a great ninja. Obito's believe of this in Kakashi Gaiden only emphasises my point. The ultimate cheating technique, being an Uchiha with the sharingan. Ugh.

Ok, end rant. Moving on…

qipao – type of Chinese dress. It's the name of dress Sakura wore during part one.  
shousen no jutsu – Mystical palm technique. It's the healing jutsu.  
dokunuki no jutsu – poison extraction technique.  
gomen ne sai – I'm sorry

As far as clothing goes, Sakura's pretty much wearing her Shippuuden outfit, Sasuke's wearing his third exam outfit, and Naruto's wearing ANBU style armour with his orange pants.

I wanted to develop a friendship between Sakura and Sasuke this chapter. Sakura is no longer obsessively infatuated with Sasuke this time. That means if he were to leave or die she wouldn't be affected nearly as much unless they developed some kind of bond. I've yet to decide which I want to happen. Either way, Sakura needs some kind of bond to Sasuke and friendship is currently the best choice. Don't like it, tell me in a review. If ya do like it review and tell me that too. It may influence what I decide to do with our vengeful Uchiha.

No preview this time round. I've started on the next chap but its not done at all. It won't be out for a long time considering I'm leaving for bootcamp in less than two days.

Ja


End file.
